Quien Soy?
by Iris.Tohru.Sohma
Summary: Ulquiorra debe aprender a vivir como un ser humano en el mundo de los vivos , pero puede un Hollow cada vez convertirse verdaderamente en un humano de nuevo ? Y Podrá la Sociedad de Almas permitir tal cosa quede impune ? TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL
1. Capitulo 1 Prologo

**Hola a todos, esta es la otra historia de la que les hable... la verdad tambien me encanto mucho esta, en lo particular porque habla un poco del pasado de Ulquiorra, quien era y lo que le paso, mientras intenta vivir una nueva vida en la ciudad de Karakura junto a los demas... me encanta la forma en la que narro toda esta historia la autora se nota un gran talento por parte de ella, espero que les guste asi como me encanto a mi.**

 **Sin mas los dejo con la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al Gran Mangaka Tite Kubo-Sama**

 **La historia "Who I Am?" es enteramente de la autora.**

 **Autora Original: OveractiveImagination39**

 **Portada "Quién soy" por KziraLee**

 **REEDITADO 16.08.2015**

* * *

Capítulo 1.-Prologo

Él estaba a punto de morir. Eso era más que seguro. A pesar de que sus piernas y brazos comenzaran a crecer de nuevo con su poder de regeneración, aun así no pudo restaurar la falta órganos internos totalmente destruidos de su parte inferior del torso. Eso era todo. Él había sido vencido por ese Humano-Hollow. Incluso casi deseó que el Quincy no hubiese interferido. Una rápida muerte habría sido preferible a esto. Podía sentir su cuerpo morir. Pronto todo terminaría, y él se convertiría en nada más que cenizas esparcidas por el viento.

En cuanto a la mujer a la que le preguntó si tenía miedo de él. Sus ojos expresaban más de lo que su simple mención pudiese transmitir. No, ella no le temía. Parecía como si ella sentía algo aún peor, eso era ¿lástima?. Fue justo en ese momento, que su cuerpo más de ceniza, que de carne y hueso, que comenzó a entender. Él extendió su mano hacia ella, pero, como cuando ella se movió para tomarla, su visión se nublo. Su solo toque se perdió, así como su cuerpo se desintegró y desapareció de la existencia.

* * *

Orihime se mantuvo en silencio. Con su mano extendida. La mano de ella había llegado, para cuando se hubiese disuelto. Todo lo que quedaba eran remolinos de ceniza y luego, nada. Él se había ido. El Espada, su guardián dentro de Hueco Mundo había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

Sintió su cuerpo entumecido. Sus emociones opacadas por la terrible batalla de la que recién había sido testigo. Kurosaki-kun, ella había confiado en él, para salvarla y su dependencia hacia él, le hizo de algo más aterrador que Ulquiorra. Era su culpa. Todo lo que había sucedido en Hueco Mundo había sucedido por causa de ella. Ella era fuerte. Entreno muy duro en la Sociedad de Almas. Pero aun así, ella confió en Kurosaki para salvarla. En su imploro ella había despertado al horrible monstruo en el que, él se transformó, su error lo había convertido en una despiadada bestia, por su culpa había atacado a Ishida, empalando a su amigo con su Zanpakotou.

-Inoue!.-Kurosaki gritó desde algún lugar detrás de ella. –I-Inoue, Ishida te necesita. Por favor, creo que él está muriendo.-

Ella se volvió para mirar a sus amigos. Kurosaki se arrodilló junto a Uryu, sus ojos ampliamente abiertos y suplicantes. Ella notó que las manos de él, estaban presionando el estómago de Ishida. Las ropas de Quincy se encontraban empapadas en sangre. Ishida apenas podía mantenerse consciente, y su respiración se era superficial.

-Ishida-kun.-aun llorando ella corrió hasta donde se encontraban y se arrodillo. Ella extendió sus manos hacia su amigo.- Sōten Kisshun, yo lo rechazo.

La barrera de curación abarco todo su cuerpo. Se concentró en las lesiones de Ishida y este comenzó a sanar. Su respiración se hizo más relajada y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse.

-I-Inoue.-carraspeo.

-Estoy aquí Ishida-kun. No estoy mintiendo."-Le respondió. Su voz era áspera de las lágrimas que no podía parar de caer.

Ella noto en el brazo de él, el que Ulquiorra le quito, este le había hecho un corte limpio. Y que empezó a crecer de nuevo. Uryu comenzó a flexionar los dedos en su mano regenerada. Una ligera sonrisa adornó sus labios. Con el asombro de su voz dijo suavemente.-¿hay algo que no puedas hacer Inoue?.

Su simple pregunta le dio pausa. ¿Cuáles son los límites de sus facultades? Aizen le dijo que sus habilidades desafían a la de los dioses. Ella había restaurado el brazo de Grimmjow, incluso después de que esta se había convertido en cenizas, y ahora estaba restaurando la mano Ishida. Ella rechazó la realidad, y había creado uno nueva.

Bajo los cuidados de ella, las heridas de Ishida sanaron. Ella lo liberó de la barrera de curación y se levantó. Miró a Kurosaki. Él se quedó jadeando. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y suciedad, pero ella sabía que iba a estar bien. Su cuerpo se regeneró por su propia cuenta. Sus heridas habían cicatrizado, y Ulquiorra, aunque había planeado cortar su brazo, el Espada no habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Ella se dirigió al espacio en el que el Cuarto Espada se mantuvo unos momentos antes. Puedo rechazar la realidad, pensaba para sí. Puedo crear uno nuevo bajo mis condiciones. Si eso es cierto, entonces podría cambiarlo, ¿sería posible traerlo de vuelta de la nada?

Caminó lentamente a donde ella había tratado de alcanzarlo. Mirando fijamente a la nada dijo suavemente.-Todo esto es culpa mía. Yo debería haberlos parado. Yo debería haber sido más fuerte.-

-Inoue, está bien.-Kurosaki vino detrás de ella. Dijo con su voz como un susurro a su oído.

-Yo provoque. Esto es debido a mi debilidad.-manifestó su temor en voz alta.

-No, Inoue, esto no es tu culpa. Esto se debe a Aizen y los monstruos que él ha creado.-

-¿Qué hay de ti Kurosaki-kun? ¿Quién te creo? Fue por mi suplicas que cambiaste hasta…. hasta tu…..-no pudo terminar la frase. Era demasiado pensar en su amado Ichigo se convirtiera en esa horrible bestia.

-Es mi responsabilidad el contener a mi Hollow interno.-Él contestó firmemente.

-Pero te rogué que me ayudaras. Nunca hubieses cambiado de no haber sido por mí.

-No Inoue! Yo me había comprometido a protegerlos, y deje que mi Hollow interno saliera a fin de cumplirlo. Perdí completamente el control. Lamento que tu, tuvieras que presenciarlo, pero es una parte de lo que soy.-

\- ¡No!- se cubrió sus oídos ante su declaración. -Tú no eres como ellos. Tú eres Humano.

Removió las manos de sus oídos, he hizo que volviera su rostro hacia él.-Inoue, los seres humanos son criaturas imperfectas. Somos capaces de hacer un gran bien, pero también gran mal. Es esa lucha que nos define. En nuestros corazones, debemos elegir para hacer el bien, y debemos rechazar el mal, o podría confundirnos.-

-Me hubiese gustado hacer algo por ti.-Ella lloró.

Silenciosamente él inclinó su cabeza. Ella lamento sus palabras al instante. Quiso tocar su rostro tímidamente, pero arrastro su mano hacia atrás en el último segundo.-Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun.-

-Pero tienes razón. Casi me pierdo a mí mismo. Ni siquiera podía distinguir mis amigos de mis enemigos. He intentado matar Uryu.-

-Para protegerme.-Ella susurró.

-Te prometí que te mantendría a salvo.-

-¡Hasta el costo de tu humanidad!-ella gritó. Entonces retrocedió unos pasos miraba una vez más el espacio en el que Ulquiorra se había desvanecido.-Casi perdiste tu alma. No eres diferentes a cualquier otro Hollow. Tu eres justo como él.

-Él y yo no somos iguales!.-Ichigo espeto.

-Lo único que les separaba al fin y al cabo, era su humanidad."-dijo en una voz callada. Incluso más suave, continuó.-Tal vez hubiera sido diferente… en el fondo, pienso que estaba comenzando a comprender….-

-Inoue? ó Ichigo.

Ignorándolo, ella había llegado de nuevo al espacio donde había estado Ulquiorra. Ella había traído a Ichigo desde el borde de la locura, tal vez ella podría dar al Espada la misma oportunidad.

* * *

Nada. Eso estaba totalmente completo. Él ya no existía. Ya se había ido, y, entonces en un instante se sintió con vida. Es difícil poner en palabras. El terror de que le abrumaba. Por primera vez en muchos años sentía miedo. Como su cuerpo comenzara a reformarse comprendía que él se había ido hace poco; su cuerpo era nada más que cenizas esparcidas entre la arena de Hueco Mundo.

Como humano, él había creído en la otra vida, pero como Hollow se dio cuenta que ya no existía para él. Esta era su otra vida. Por otra parte, seguiría consumiendo almas para vivir. Si no, habría de morir, y que la muerte trajo consigo la posibilidad de inexistencia. Y para el tiempo de inexistencia el vino a una realidad. Ahora, sin embargo sentía vida nuevamente, pero esta era diferente. No se lo podía explicar, pero de alguna manera esto no era la vida que él recordaba.

En torno a él se podían oír voces. Kurosaki estuvo gritando acerca de algo. ¿Qué es esto? No se lo podía entender del todo. Y entonces, sus oídos completamente formados y el ruido se hizo palabras.

-Inoue, ¿qué estás haciendo? Estas completamente loca?!-

Ninguna respuesta se dio al Shinigami quien preguntaba. Sin embargo esto desconcertó al joven. Ulquiorra no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía una idea de lo que podría estar pasando. La mujer estaba tratando de devolverlo a la vida. Ella era una tonta. La humanidad había demostrado una vez más su debilidad. ¿No se daba cuenta de que tan pronto como estuviese completo, él destruiría su amigo de una vez por todas?

Él inhalo profundamente con sus pulmones formados por completo. Él estaba vivo otra vez. Lentamente abrió los ojos y fue entonces, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta el por qué se había sentido tan extraño. Su visión no era exactamente la mismo, ni su cuerpo. Levanto su mano para llegar a su pecho y tocó el espacio donde su agujero de Hollow debería de haber estado, pero su mano solo sintió carne.

No! Ella no podía hacer tal cosa. ¿Aizen estuvo en lo correcto en su evaluación de ella? ¿Fueron sus poderes igual a los de un dios? Se volvió y la miro a ella.

Ira entrelazada con palabras como pregunta dijo-Mujer ¿Qué has hecho?.-

* * *

 **Y bien diganme que les parecio este... al igual que el anterior espero poder subirlo el proximo fin de semana la continuación son 32 capitulos y esta completa, por lo que hay Ulquihime para rato jajajajaaj**

 **Dejar reviews para ver que les parece... Mil Gracias**

 **Congratulations for original and beatifull history at autor. A hug!**

 **Sin mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Un Abrazo!**


	2. Capitulo 2 El Despertar

Hola por aqui de nuevo!

Dejando todas las actualizaciones posibles... no crean me ha tomado trabajo... estoy hasta el cuello con mi nuevo trabajo... y me ha robado casi todo el tiempo... creo que terminare por desarrollar el dormir parada como laa Garzas jajjajaja

Bueno sigamos con esta historia... (pasa varias cajas de pañuelos) preparense porque creo que hoy si van a llorar yo lo hize mientras lo traducia...

Disclaimer: Los personajes y su uso en esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores..

Fanfic: ¿Quién Soy?

Creador: OveractiveImagination39

 **REEDITADO 16.08.2015**

* * *

Capítulo 2. El Despertar

El dolor lo invadió. Él trato de alcanzarlo, sus manos aun temblando por el esfuerzo, para coger algo que sobresalía de su pecho, pero cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con él, desapareció. En su lugar se encontró con algo caliente y pegajoso, ¿era sangre? presiono sus manos contra el líquido que brotaba desde su pecho, pero ninguna cantidad de presión parecía detener su flujo.

Miró a la Mujer de píe frente a él. El semblante de sorpresa se quedó grabado en su mente. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro, ¿esas lágrimas eran para él? ¿Estaba llorando por él? Por alguna razón este pensamiento le llevó una extraña sensación de placer. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había llorado por él.

-Ulquiorra!.- gritó. Su voz estaba cargada de desesperación. Tenía miedo por él, podía sentirlo.

Quería sonreír y decirle que estaba bien, pero los músculos de su rostro no obedecían sus órdenes, su boca se negó a moverse.

La debilidad se apodero de él y callo de rodillas, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella.

-Ulquiorra, no… por favor….- Suplico.

La extraña sensación de desconexión comenzó a entrar lentamente en su ser. Podía sentir su cuerpo perder la batalla para mantenerse con vida. Cerró los ojos para descansar y podía sentir que su cuerpo caía hacia adelante.

Ella llegó a sostenerlo y lo aproximo hacia sí. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, ella siguió suplicando por él, pero él ya no podía distinguir las palabras por más tiempo.

Un entumecimiento se impregnaba en su cuerpo. El mundo alrededor de él se desvaneció. Le resultaba irónico que ella había trabajado tan duro para regresarlo después de su batalla con Kurosaki, sólo para que muriera justo en ese momento, unas horas más tarde. Tal vez era el destino, después de todo él era un hombre muerto; lo había sido por más tiempo de lo que pudiese recordar. Tal vez los dioses simplemente no le permitirían a ella usar sus poderes de esa manera.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentir tristeza de como la vida dentro de él empezaba a dejar su cuerpo. Hubo un momento en que había comenzado a creer que podía empezar de nuevo; que podría entenderla ella y el amor que sentía por sus amigos. Pero, al final, no iba a recibir esa segunda oportunidad. El destino era un maestro cruel. Había perdido su corazón hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Se había convertido en un monstruo por su propia mano. El no merecía ser llorado ahora.

Se dejó ir, sintió un extraño sentimiento de calma en su alma. Esta vez él no se lamentaría. Esta vez dejaría pasar lo que tuviese que pasar.

* * *

Voces inundaban la oscuridad.

-La tengo, consigue al chico.

-Él está muerto.

-Todavía no, tenemos que tratar de salvarlo

-Él nunca sobrevivirá el viaje de regreso.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí. Es un ser humano después de todo.

Un suspiro y entonces, unas manos delicadas pero fuertes, lo sostuvieron y levantaron. Oyó un suave gemido mientras su cuerpo se puso en contacto con la parte posterior de su salvador.

-Por lo tanto, hay vida en ti.- una voz suave y fémina le habló. Se movió su cuerpo y de repente anduvieron.

Nadie habló en el camino a través de la oscuridad. Luchó para aferrarse a la consciencia, pero finalmente perdió la batalla.

* * *

En este persistente estado entre la vida y la muerte, recuerdos de una vida olvidada durante mucho tiempo empezaron a jugar frente a él.

 _Caminaba con paso decidido a la mayoría de los campos del sur de su granja. Llevaba consigo la escasa comida que su madre hizo para que él compartiera con su padre. El sol golpeaba desde arriba, y se podía sentir el sudor que comenzaba a caer por su frente. Pronto se dio cuenta, que su ropa estaba empapada como sería por la temperatura que se había elevado. Tal vez si fuese afortunado tendría la oportunidad de nadar en el río en el otro lado de su tierra. El pensamiento de la fría agua lavando la miseria del calor del día, trajo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Encontró a su padre apoyado contra el arado que junto a su buey. El animal se quedó en silencio, como si estuvieran esperando nuevas instrucciones de su amo. Su padre estaba jadeando. El sudor corría por su rostro y no podía dejar de notar lo pálido que el hombre parecía. La preocupación por su padre sustituyó sus anteriores pensamientos de un chapuzón por la tarde. Ganando velocidad corrió a lado de su padre._

 _-"Padre, ¿cuál es el problema? Te ves mal"-_

 _Su padre miró hacia arriba y le sonrió débilmente.-"No es nada de qué preocuparse Daisuke. Yo solo hice un poco de trabajo de más. El suelo aquí no es la más acogedora de las tierras, pero tenemos que utilizar todo lo que tenemos. Supongo que simplemente me presione demasiado. Estaré bien después que haber descansado por un momento."-_

 _Por alguna razón él no le creía completamente su padre. Había observado la sobre exigencia del hombre y con mayor frecuencia, sobre todo cuando él pensaba que su hijo o su esposa no estaban viendo. El dolor y la fatiga se están volviendo más común y eso le preocupaba mucho. Sin embargo permaneció en silencio. En su joven corazón tenía miedo que de alguna manera, al expresar sus mayores temores en voz alta, estas podrían volverse realidad. Mientras guardaba sus preocupaciones para sí mismo, se repetía, que su padre iba a estar bien._

 _Repartió la comida a su padre, al verlo dijo.-" Mamá ha preparado una comida para compartir. Tal vez podríamos descansar y comer juntos".-_

 _Su padre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a cambio.-"Vamos a sentarnos allí, en la sombra del gran roble".-_

 _Él no quería empujar a su padre para caminar tan larga distancia, pero el deseo de escapar del sol de mediodía era demasiado fuerte._

 _Ellos comenzaron a cubrir la distancia en silencio. Podía escuchar su padre jadeando por el esfuerzo. Él supo que él estaba tratando de no alertar a su hijo, por el dolor que le provocaba el movimiento. Mirando por encima de é,l se dio cuenta de que su padre venía arrastrando los pies, como si hubiesen llegado a ser demasiado pesadas para levantarlos. Sus anteriores temores amenazaban con escapar de su firme control sobre ellas en su corazón, y de sus labios volaban otorgándoles vida y validez._

 _Apretando la mandíbula firmemente cerró la brecha entre ellos y se detuvo cerca de su padre. Llegando a él, puso su brazo libre firmemente alrededor del hombre y le dio un apretón. Su padre bajo la mirada y le sonrió. Para poner su mano suavemente sobre el hombro opuesto de su hijo._

 _-" ¡Qué amable y amoroso eres hijo!"- susurró, su voz áspera por la emoción._

 _No estaba seguro de cómo responder, de modo que permaneció en silencio. Ellos continuaron caminando en dirección hacia su destino. Con cada paso que daba, podía sentir que el agarre de su padre cada vez era más ceñido sobre su hombro. Sin embargo eso no le importaba, el malestar era tolerable en comparación con el dolor, por sus miedos no verbalizados creados en su corazón._

 _Cuando finalmente estaban bajo la sombra del roble, su padre bajo suavemente hasta el suelo. Él resistió a la tentación de darse masaje a sus doloridos hombros una vez que su padre los había dejado. En su lugar se sentó a su lado y en silencio comenzó a desempacar la comida._

 _-"Se ve deliciosa."-Dijo su padre.-"Tu madre puede hacer maravillas con tan poco."-_

 _Su padre empezó a comer la comida delante de él. Él se quedó mirando la comida por un momento. En verdad ya no tenía apetito. Preocuparse por su padre eclipso su hambre. Aun así, sabía que en sus circunstancias sería tonto dejar pasar una comida. Nunca se sabía, cuándo tendrían que salir nuevamente. Lentamente y sin mucho entusiasmo comió su comida._

 _Cuando terminaron su padre se reclino contra el tronco del árbol y suspiró. -"Es un día hermoso".-_

 _-"El calor es agobiante."-respondió sin emoción_

 _Su padre se río y dijo.- "Tienes una manera de decir siempre lo obvio".-_

 _Miró a su padre.- "No encuentro el calor como algo placentero".-_

 _-"Yo tampoco, pero en lugar de centrarse en los aspectos negativos deberías tratar de ver la belleza del momento".-_

 _Él no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, miro hacia el cielo, con lo último de la mañana. Buscando algo positivo que decir habló tímidamente.-"va a llover esta tarde. Tal vez las cosas se enfríen ligeramente cuando haya terminado."-_

 _Su padre sonrió.-"Y ¿cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? ".-_

 _Continuó con los ojos en el cielo. Levantando su mano, se refirió a los racimos de pequeñas nubes, abultadas mientras se aglomeraban.-"Esas nubes siempre aparecen antes de que llueva. En un día tan caluroso y húmedo como en este, probablemente tendríamos una fuerte tormenta."-_

 _-"Has descubierto todo eso con solo mirar las nueves en el cielo? ".-_

 _-"No fue difícil de descifrar. He prestado especial atención."-_

 _Su padre se acercó y le revolvió el pelo. Con ligereza de su voz dijo.- "Tú eres tan parecido a tu madre. Ella presta atención a cada detalle. Desarrollando la capacidad de observación, esa va a ser una ventaja para ti a medida que crezcas.-_

 _No pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido de su padre. En cuanto a él, se giro y dijo.-"Bueno, si va a llover debemos volver al campo y terminar la jornada de trabajo antes de que llegue la tormenta."-_

 _-"Cierto."- Su padre declaro. Empezó a ponerse de pie. Daisuke se dio cuenta de una ligera mueca por el esfuerzo que hacía._

 _Se puso de pie rápidamente y ofreció a su padre, su hombro una vez más.-"Úsame si lo necesitas."_

 _Su padre asintió en silencio y extendió su mano para agarrar su hombro una vez más. Ninguno hablo mientras se hacían camino de regreso al campo. El hecho de que su padre no había rechazado su oferta de ayuda, lo asusto de una manera que no podía explicar. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más seria capaz de fingir que todo estaba bien._

 _Durante toda su joven vida, nunca había confiado en las cosas que no podía ver o experimentar. Él no era el tipo que recurría a falsas esperanzas para crear una sensación de calma en tiempos difíciles. Aunque solo para este caso desearía poder creer en lo imposible, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, él temía que su padre no estaría con él por mucho tiempo, y la sola idea era demasiado para poder soportarla._

* * *

Dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando sintió que fue puesto sobre una superficie blanda. Alrededor de él, se oyeron más voces, pero estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera poder abrir los ojos y ver las caras a las que les pertenecía.

-Esto no se ve bien.-una voz de mujer hablo por lo bajo.

-He trabajado con peor.-Esta vez era una voz masculina.

-Cierto.- La mujer volvió a decir. -Todavía no puedo evitar sentir que sería mejor para todos nosotros si dejamos que muera.-

-¿Honestamente crees que podría sentarme y verlo morir sin al menos intentar salvarle?.-

La mujer dejó escapar un profundo y agotador suspiro. Podía sentir que gentilmente tocaban su cuerpo y luego dijo un simple encantamiento. Inmediatamente sintió una energía que comenzó a recorrer a través de su ser. Kido, su mente registró, ella estaba usando Kido para sanar sus heridas. Sin embargo, esto no tenía sentido. Él no estaba seguro de por qué, pero él no podía dejar de pensar que hubiese una mejor manera de hacer esto; otra persona que podría sanarlo, no, no curarlo, pero si rechazar la lesión por completo.

Trato de coger un nombre, pero en cambio vio un rostro. Y entonces recordó, "Inoue."

Una ligera onda paso a través de la energía que lo rodeaba.

-¿Ha dicho algo?.-preguntó la mujer.

-No. –respondió el hombre.

La energía volvió a reanudar su constante flujo. Después de un momento, ella habló de nuevo.

-Sabes que si le ayudas a vivir, vamos a tener un gran problema en nuestras manos.- Ella hablo en un susurro.

-¿¡No sería divertido, si no tuviéramos grandes líos que limpiar de vez en cuando, no?!.-

-Contigo parece ser constantes esos "de vez en cuando".-hablo con sorna.

-Hey!, yo no pido estos problemas, ellos son los que vienen a buscarme.-

-Bueno, este problema puede llegar a ser mortal para Orihime si la Sociedad de Almas se entera.-

-Entonces, supongo que tendremos que asegurarnos de que no se enteren.-

-¿Y cómo planeas esconder Al Último Espada restante de ellos?. ¿Y lo que es más importante el hecho de que ahora este Espada es humana?.-

-Dame tiempo.-El hombre dijo.- Ya vendré con algo.

* * *

Bien...(llorando con pañuelo en mano) digamne...

Me encanto el nombre que le puso a autora a la vida pasada de Ulquiorra "Daisuke" si me encanta... creo que asi le pondre a mi segundo hijo jajajaja...

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado...

Los invito a leer el siguiente...

Sohma-chan


	3. Capitulo 3 El Plan

Hola... hoy si creo que merezco premio... sacrificando mis dias y noches para actualizar y traducir lo mas que podia... jejej no es broma... pero como creo que tardare en subir mas capitulos por mi tiempo.. quize encaminarlos mas a la historia... mas que todo porque son varios capitulo 32 para ser exactos y quiero avanzar porque tengo otros 2 fics que quiero traducir igual...

Buenos como siempre creditos a los autores que nos enamoraron con sus personales e historias... Gracias Tite Kubo por regalarnos el personaje de Ulquiorra-san y que esperamos que algun dia lo revivsa y lo emparejes a Orihime jajaja... porfa siiii?

Si no lloraron en capitulo anterior hoy si se estrujaran sus corazones... preparense 3...2...1.. aqui vamos...

Fanfic: ¿Quién Soy?

Creador: OveractiveImagination39

* * *

Capítulo 3.- El Plan

Estaban corriendo por los pasillos de Las Noches. Ella tenía la intención de encontrar el Hogyoku, y por alguna razón que no podía recordar porque, él no estaba tratando de pararla.

-¿Qué piensa hacer si realmente lo encuentras?.- Recordó que se mofo de ella.

-Voy a rechazar su existencia. Voy a destruirla para que Aizen nunca pueda utilizarla y pueda crear la llave del Rey.-Ella respondió acaloradamente.

Rechazar el Hogyoku, eso es imposible. La mujer fue engañada.- Aizen-sama nunca lo permitirá.-Le respondió.

-No voy a darle ninguna opción.-Ella le respondió desafiante.

No pudo evitar sonreír internamente ante su tenacidad. Él había aprendido con el tiempo que pasó con ella era una mujer obstinada, y además, una parte de él no tenía ninguna duda de que lo haría igual como había dicho. Aunque, todavía no le iba a dar la satisfacción de saber sus pensamientos.

\- La ciudad de Karakura probablemente ha quedado destruida por ahora. ¿Por qué deberías intentarlo?.-preguntó.

Ella se detuvo y se le quedo mirando. Cuando él también se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, esta le dijo.-Nada de lo que digas me detendrá. Sé que mis amigos están a salvo. Creo que la Sociedad de Almas derrotara a Aizen. Pero yo, ya no me hare a un lado mientras observo con impotencia. Voy a hacer mi parte. Es una promesa que me hice a mí misma no mucho después de que tú me trajeras aquí. Voy a destruir el Hogyoku.-

Él la miro fijamente por un momento, para simplemente decir.-Ya veo.

Ella arrugo su rostro por un momento y esperó que continuara. Eso se le fascinaba de ella, la forma en la que creía, incluso cuando todas las evidencias demostraban lo contrario. Él vería que es lo que se vendría con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Entonces creo que debemos seguir por esta dirección.-dijo, y luego comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-¿Eh?!..- respondió ella y entonces comenzó a perseguirlo. Alcanzándolo mientras jadeaba pregunto.-¿Por qué haces esto?.-

-Supongo que es sólo por curiosidad. Tu patética creencia de que tus amigos pudieran venir aquí y derrotar las fuerzas de Aizen en realidad tiene algún mérito. Estoy interesado en ver hasta qué punto llegara esto.-

-Oh.-Ella contestó y luego sonrió.

-Sin embargo entiendes que sí parece que vayan a tener éxito, voy a tener que detenerte.-

Su sonrisa dio paso a la confusión.

-Aizen-Sama me puso a cargo cuando se fue. Incluso en este estado no voy a abandonar Las Noches.-

Su confusión desapareció y una vez más llevaba una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Mucho mejor, pensó para sí mismo. Él no habría de creer que era su aliado. Habían sucedido muchas cosas desde que llegó a este lugar, pero su lealtad a Aizen nunca flaquearía.

* * *

El dolor en el pecho le saludó mientras luchaba para recuperar la conciencia. Ya no era agobiante, pero era un tedioso dolor constante. A pesar de que le causó molestias, no estaba tan debilitado como lo estuvo antes.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba a oscuras. La única iluminación provenía de una lámpara en la esquina. La luz era lo suficientemente brillante como para distinguir sus alrededores inmediatos. La habitación era bastante simple, construido con madera, con muy pocos muebles. Una puerta de pantalla a la derecha, esta se encontraba cerrada, era vigilado por un gato negro que estaba durmiendo frente a ella.

Definitivamente no estaba en Hueco Mundo. ¿Podría ser la Sociedad de Almas? No, no era una posibilidad. El recordaba claramente haber escuchado algo que no implique la Sociedad de Almas. Quien lo dijese obviamente no estaba en buenos términos con ellos.

Una vez más le llamo la atención el gato de la puerta. Mientras contemplaba, el animal abrió sus ojos y le devolvió su mirada. Observando sus ojos dorados no podía dejar de sentir que había algo sobre el gato que no era normal. Tenía información que en un pasado había reunido, pero no podía recordarlo en ese momento.

El gato se paró, y se estiro perezosamente. Abrió la boca y dejo escapar un fuerte bostezo. Lentamente se hizo camino para llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Parada frente a él se sentó de nuevo.

-Así que creo que será así, después de todo.- dijo el gato en una voz varonil.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Se preguntó si tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza, así cuando estuvo herido.- ¿Puedes hablar?.

El gato se echó a reír y dijo.-Por supuesto que puedo.

-Pero los gatos no hablan. Esto es imposible.

El gato dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo.-supongo que todos los hombres son iguales, tanto si son humanos o Arrancar. ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer en un gato que habla?

En todos sus años de existencia ha visto muchas cosas extrañas. En verdad un gato no debería haber sido tan raro, y sin embargo, por alguna razón parecía no poder concebirlo. Argumentando sobre el punto, aunque hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo. En su lugar, se centró en cuestiones más urgentes.

-¿Dónde estoy?.-preguntó.

-¿Dónde crees que estas?.-el gato le regreso con una pregunta.

Ulquiorra no podía dejar de sentir frustración en su ser. No le gustaban los juegos como este. Tratando de mantener la irritación de su voz, pero fallando miserablemente, dijo.-Supongo que el mundo de los vivos.-

-Estas en lo cierto.- El gato regresó.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se esforzó por pensar en su siguiente pregunta. Sus pensamientos se estaban haciendo cada vez más confusos y estaba empezando a sentirse mareado.

-¿Cómo?

-Te trajimos aquí después de que Aizen te atravesó con su Zanpakotou.-

Sus ojos se ampliaron de la sorpresa ante esta revelación. Los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió después de que Orihime lo trajera de vuelta a partir de la cenizas eran vagas y lleno de lagunas.

-¿Por qué?.-dijo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué él te atravesó o por qué te trajimos de regresó?.-el gato respondió.

No está seguro de lo que realmente había querido decir.- ¿Por qué me salvaron la vida? No te conozco. No tenías razón alguna para ayudarme.-

-Lo hicimos por Orihime.-

-Yoruichi, ahora no debes ser tan quisquillosa con nuestro invitado.-

Ulquiorra levanto la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación. Kisuke Urahara estaba sonriendo. No estaba seguro de que lo conmociono más, la repentina aparición del hombre o el hecho de que no había reconocido el gato ante él, como Yoruichi Shihōin. Había sido cuidadoso en su investigación de todos los capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas. Sabía el pasado de Urahara y Shihōin, así como su conexión con Aizen. Él era consciente de su cambio de forma, habilidades y, sin embargo toda esta información se le había escapado.

-¿Y qué razón le pondrías, Kisuke?.-Yoruichi replico.

-¿La Compasión?.-dijo él.

-Más bien como la curiosidad intelectual.-Ella volvió.

-Me molesta ese comentario.-

-¿Incluso si tiene mérito?. Afirmo

Urahara suspiró. Mirando a Ulquiorra dijo.-Honestamente, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de responsabilidad por tú existencia. Tú existencia como Arrancar. La condición humana es otro problema en sí.-

No podía dejar de sentir la confusión ante las palabras de Shinigami. Arrancar, humano, nada tenía sentido. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Tengo Calor.- Él dijo a nadie en particular.

De repente, una mano se posó sobre su frente.

-Él….está ardiendo.-Yoruichi dijo.

Al mirarla, vio que había regresado a su forma humana. La vista de la desnudez de ella, mientras se inclinaba sobre él, le causó un rubor e incluso logro que se profundizase más la fiebre que tenía.

-Yoruichi, creo que estás haciendo que nuestro invitado se sienta aún con más malestar.-Urahara dijo, con su voz indicaba, que él había encontrado una situación muy divertida.

-Honestamente, ¿qué pasa con esta generación? ¿Mirar a una mujer desnuda es tan abrumador?.- preguntó irritada. Ella retiró su mano de la frente y se sentó. -Esto no es bueno. Lo que tiene más la infección.-

Ulquiorra podía sentirse que se estaba quemando por la fiebre que estaba en aumento. Su cuerpo había comenzado a doler de una manera que no estaba familiarizado. Sus ojos se volvieron pesados y descubrió que no tenía demasiada energía para mantenerlos abiertos. Cerrando los ojos, cayó en un estado de semi-conciencia.

-¡Maldita sea! Finalmente conseguí el controlar el sangrado y ahora esto. ¿Por qué es que estoy teniendo un momento difícil para poder curarlo?.- Yoruichi dijo frustrada.

-Quizás tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que solía ser un Hollow?.-preguntó Kisuke.

-Si Orihime rechazó esa existencia, ¿no puede ser simplemente un humano?.-ella volvió.

-Eso es algo que yo no he descubierto aún. Pero si es un humano, entonces creo que puedo ayudar al menos con la infección.-

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo una llamada que hacer.

Podía escuchar sus pasos disminuyendo y luego el cierre de la puerta. Junto a él Yoruichi dejó escapar un suspiro.

Con una voz mezcladas con fastidio dijo.-espero sinceramente que tú no des más trabajo del que en verdad merezcas.- Ella se quedó en silencio, pero una vez más, sintió que su mano fría toco suavemente su frente. Cuando ella habló de nuevo su voz era más suave.-Kisuke, ¿Por qué es que siempre soy yo, quien termina cuidando todos tus perros callejeros?

Él estaba completamente perdido como para comprender el significado detrás de esas palabras. Poco a poco cayó en la oscuridad. La fría mano sobre la frente se sentía bien. El suave toque de alguna manera hizo más para aliviar su incomodidad que otra cosa.

* * *

 _Se sentó tranquilamente junto al fuego. Sus pensamientos estaban en su padre. Sus temores inconscientes habían llegado a pasar. En el transcurso de la primavera la salud de su padre se había deteriorado rápidamente. Las piernas le empezaron a doler más y más, por lo que, para el verano no podía caminar sin ayuda. Al momento de la cosecha, su padre estaba completamente postrada en cama. El esfuerzo de caminar, incluso con ayuda era demasiado para él._

 _Con este nuevo desarrollo se produjo una manifestación aún más aterradora. Los sistemas internos de su padre habían comenzado a fallar también. Le resulta más difícil de digerir los alimentos que eran preparados para él, e incluso todo lo que tratare de tragar su cuerpo lo rechazaba a tal grado que él estaba en agonía constante. En el comienzo del invierno había perdido a lo que parecía ser la mitad de su tamaño. La única cosa que parece tolerar más era una papilla aguada similar con las que podrían alimentar a los bebés. Una vez Daisuke había tomado un poco, demostrando ser tan insípido como se imaginó, que incluso lo había escupido de regreso casi que de inmediato._

 _Aún así su padre perseveró con dignidad. Pasó muchos días de un frío de invierno escuchando como Daisuke le contaba historias acerca de las cosas que él había observado en torno a su pequeña granja. Él encontró que mientras más detalles recordaba, hacia más feliz a su padre._

 _Sin embargo, como su relación con estas historias no podía ayudar, noto lo triste que se había vuelto su madre. Ella se sentaba en silencio remendando ropa o cocinando sus comidas con lágrimas en el rostro. Ella se había cuidado de no dejar que su padre viera su sufrimiento, pero sabía que el hombre era consciente del dolor que su enfermedad causada a su esposa._

 _Este era lo único que entendía lo que pesaba más, pesaba en el corazón de padre. Tenía miedo por su esposa y su hijo. Su futuro seria sombrío sin él._

 _Un día antes de que él hubiese perdido su movilidad, le había entregado una carta a Daisuke. Le pidió llevarlo a un amigo suyo en la aldea. Él le había dicho que su amigo sabría qué hacer con ella. Se preguntaba sobre aquella carta con frecuencia. ¿Con quién se había estado poniéndo en contacto su padre? ¿Por qué no compartir su contenido con él? Y ¿por qué había que ocultar completamente la existencia de esta a su madre?_

 _Ahora bien, como la vida de su padre estaba llegando a su fin Daisuke saco la carta de su mente. Todo lo que importaba era su padre. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, oyó como el hombre daba arcadas a medida que su madre trataba de alimentarlo. Incluso la insípida papilla ya no era suficiente para que pudiese digerirla._

 _Él se levantó y caminó rápidamente a donde su padre yacía. Su madre estaba llorando y su padre estaba hablándole suavemente tratando de darle a ella un poco de consuelo. Dado que la salud de su padre había comenzado a deteriorarse notablemente, su madre continuó aferrándose a la esperanza de que él se recuperaría. Daisuke pensaba diferente. No se aferró a falsas esperanzas. Él sabía que estaba a punto de morir, y su padre lo respeto lo suficiente como para ser siempre sincero en sus conversaciones. Nunca trato, ni una tan sola vez de cubrir la verdad en falsas cortesías._

 _Ahora él miraba a su hijo mientras se acercaba. Dijo algo a su esposa y ella se volvió a mirar a Daisuke. Silenciosamente se retiró llevando consigo los alimentos no consumidos. Él tomó su lugar al lado de su papá. La respiración del hombre se volvió bastante trabajosa y Daisuke temía de que no duraría toda la noche._

 _Aun así, sonrió a su hijo y en un susurro le hablo.- Siento mucho que todo llegara a esto. Me gustaría que fuera diferente, pero sé que mi vida está a punto de llegar a su fin.-_

 _Hizo una pausa para respirar y mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Daisuke se quedó callado._

 _-Eres un muchacho fuerte Daisuke. Sé que sobrevivirás a esto, pero tu madre, ella no puede afrontar lo que está sucediendo. Ella te necesitara aún más después de que yo me haya ido.-_

 _Una vez más hizo una pausa. Esta vez tomo más tiempo para que recuperara el aliento. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por el rostro de su padre, como mirase a su hijo. En ese momento el terror se hundió en su joven corazón. La realidad en la que él había pensado, a la que había entendido, no era nada comparado con el evento en sí. Su padre se iba a morir. Frenéticamente exaltado extendió la mano y tomo la de su padre._

 _-Por…favor, no… por favor, no mueras…..-_

 _Su padre apretó su mano y volvió a hablar.-Daisuke necesito que me escuches por favor.-_

 _Miró a su padre. Trató de calmarse para que él pudiera darle a su padre su plena atención. Silenciosamente, asintió con la cabeza cuando le pareció que estaba una vez más en control._

 _Su padre sonrió tristemente y siguió.-Cuando yo me haya ido tu madre necesitara tu fuerza. Estoy confiándote su cuidado. Por favor, asegúrate de que coma y que comprenda el resto. No la dejes que sucumbir a sus sufrimientos.-_

 _Su padre se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas aún seguían derramándose. El dolor de las cosas que tenía que decir, era peor de lo que lo que la enfermedad misma le había traído consigo._

 _Al abrir los ojos de nuevo dijo.-Te necesito para que comprendas algo. Esto es de mayor importancia. Llegará un momento en que se les puede ofrecer ayuda en su situación. No importa lo mucho que te disguste lo que escuches, debes aceptar esa ayuda. Todo lo que importa es su supervivencia en este punto. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que sigas con vida. Haz cualquier acuerdo que necesites con el fin de poder mantener a tu madre a salvo y con vida. Por favor, prométeme que lo harás.-_

 _Daisuke no entendió muy bien lo que él aceptaba, pero que podía hacer hasta ese punto para aliviar la carga de su padre. Asintiendo dijo.-Voy a hacer lo que se requiera de mi.-_

 _Su padre sonrió y cerró los ojos. Esas fueron las últimas que él llegase a decir. Horas más tarde había muerto. Daisuke se arrodilló junto a su madre al lado de su padre. Ella gemía inconsolablemente. Él también sintió un dolor tan profundo, que por un instante deseó no tener un corazón en ese momento. Lo habría cambiado con mucho gusto para no sentir de ese dolor y tristeza. ¿De todos modos era bueno que se llevara una de las tantas miserias que tenia, no?_

* * *

Él todavía ardía en fiebre cuando recobró el conocimiento de nuevo. Su pecho dolía con cada respiración que daba, pero esta era diferente del dolor de la herida. Este era más bien una sensación de opresión. Que limitaba su respiración y le hacía sentir como si se estuviera ahogando.

Oyó voces en sus cercanías; Urahara, Shihōin, y un tercero que nunca había oído hablar antes.

-No entiendo por qué esta tan enfermo.- dijo Yoruichi.

-Has utilizado Kido. Eso se hizo cargo de sus heridas, pero se sabe que la infección puede ser interna, en especial si sus pulmones están comprometidos.-La voz era sin duda masculina y unas manos que comenzaron a sondear su cuerpo, no eran los de Yoruichi. Sin embargo aunque fuesen suaves, la acción era más decidida. Él entendió que ese hombre sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Sintio esas manos en su cuello y luego se desplazaron hasta debajo de sus axilas. Entonces, de repente ya no estaban. En su ausencia, un frío instrumento metálico fue colocado en su pecho. El inesperado frío le hizo respingar involuntariamente. Un suave siseo escapó sus labios.

-Lo siento, sé que debe sentirse muy frío, pero no se puede evitar.-El dispositivo de metal fue removido y sustituido varias veces. Sus manos estaban sobre él nuevamente gentilmente moviéndolo de costado. El instrumento metálico se colocó en su espalda. Después de un rato lo recostó de nuevo.

-Parece como si tuviera una neumonía. No debería ser demasiado difícil de tratar con la medicina convencional.-

-Así de simple, ¿eh?.-dijo Urahara.

-A veces la medicina humana básica puede hacer maravillas. Me di por vencido con el Kido hace mucho tiempo, aunque tengo que admitir, que es probable de vez en cuando sea de buena ayuda.-

-Quiero suponer que en tu línea de trabajo, no tengas gran necesidad de ellos.-Yoruichi comentó.

-No lo sé, con Ichigo como hijo pueda que necesite repasarlo si quiero mantenerlo con vida.-

-Kurosaki.- dijo con voz áspera. Finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos y se encontró con la confusa mirada de un hombre con cabello oscuro y una urgente necesidad de un afeitado.

-¿Conoces a mi hijo Ichigo?.-preguntó.- ¿Cómo es eso?.

-De verdad no creo que quieras saberlo.- Inquirió Kisuke.

-Hemos luchado.- declaro Ulquiorra.

-¿En serio?.-

-Yo lo mate….dos veces.-

El padre de Kurosaki le miró por un momento y luego se echó a reír. Tomo asiento a su lado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

-¿Usted, lo encuentra gracioso?.- preguntó sintiéndose molesto por las payasadas del hombre.

Se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar el Kurosaki mayor, y dijo.- ¡Ustedes los niños tienen mucha imaginación!.-

-Lo tienen.- señalo Urahara.

Todas estas personas están locas, pensó para si mismo.

El padre de Ichigo recuperó la compostura y dijo.-voy a dejar que este medicamento. Asegúrense de que se lo tome como se indica y esto debería erradicarlo rápidamente. Voy a tratar de pasar dentro de unos días para comprobar cómo sigue.-

-Te lo apreciamos Isshin.- dijo Urahara.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Junto a ella comenzaron a hablar mucho más tranquilos. Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y trató de escuchar su conversación, pero el esfuerzo tomó demasiada energía.

Yoruichi le sacudió suavemente y dijo.-Toma esto antes que volver a dormir.- puso una pastilla en su lengua. Levanto su cabeza y le hizo beber un poco de agua.-Ahora traga.-

El agua se sentía fría en su garganta y la píldora bajo sin ningún problema. Miró a la puerta, pero los dos hombres ya se habían marchado. Cerró los ojos, volvió a luchar contra el agotamiento. Sin embargo cayó en un sueño inquieto.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Qué está pasando en realidad Kisuke?.- preguntó Isshin al Shinigami.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ese muchacho, él no es humano.

-Tu deberías decírmelo, tu eres el que lo examino.-Kisuke replico

-Se ve al igual que cualquier otro chico de la escuela secundaria de Ichigo, pero de alguna manera no creo que sea el caso.-Él miró a Urahara por un momento y luego continuó. -No sé en qué tipo de problemas estás ahora, pero trata de mantener mi hijo fuera de eso.-

Kisuke sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Isshin.-Siempre estoy manteniéndolo fuera de ellos.

-Sí, seguro lo haces. Solo inténtalo un poco más duro.

Kisuke le vio salir. Tan pronto como las puertas de la tienda estaba cerrada Yoruichi estaba a su lado.

-Bueno, eso fue muy beneficioso.- dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? .-preguntó ella.

-Creo que me di cuenta de un plan para mantener a la Sociedad de Almas lejos de todo esto.-

-¿Quieres iluminarme?.-

Poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros caminó a la habitación en la que estaban manteniendo Ulquiorra.

-Es realmente muy simple.- Él comenzó.- Tenemos que conseguir que encaje con el resto de Karakura.-

* * *

Bien...diganme lloraron... o es que son de piedra o de corazon frio como Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra : Yo creo que son Hollow igual que yo ¬¬

-Ahhhh? y tu de donde saliste?

Ulquiorra: De por ahi quise ver como es esta historia... no te creas no me quedare a conversar siempre ¬¬

-Siempre de aguafiestas no?... Oye de verdad esa fue tu vida anterior... kkyyaaaa me encanta tu nombre en esa vida..

Ulquiorra: No se de que hablas... y creo que si por lo que puedo leer... Oye deja de ser una molestia y despidete, que tienes cosas que hacer.

-(Haciendo un puchero) Eres cruel Ulqui-kun... si lose... oye de verdad no te gusta como te utilizo esa autora, eso es maravilloso deberias convertirte en actor talvez asi me ayudes con mis gastos, no lo crees?

Ulquiorra: Acaso me ves con cara de querer hacer esas tonterias... ven vamonos si no te regañaran porque llegues tarde, ademas tu trabajo no es mal pagado, solo deja de gastar en cosas que no son necesarias.

-Mmm eres malo... bien vamonos tienes razón... ya oigo los gritos por llegar tarde jejeje, y hey! quien te dijo que podias ver lo que compro con mi sueldo?!

-Bueno Gracias queridos lectores... esto ultimo queria hacerlo desde hace tiempo ejjeje rianse un poco despues de llorar... solo dejenme decirles que vienen cosas mucho mas divertidas jajajajajaj (Viendo de reojo a Ulquiorra=

Ulquiorra-¿Que?, deja de tanta palabreria que llegaras tarde...

-Bien, bien te sigo... vamonos...

Gracias a todos por su tiempo... por favor dejen comentarios jajajaja :)

Atte.

Sohma-Chan


	4. Capitulo 4 Realizaciones

Hola!

Regrese! con dos capítulos mas de esta historia... Perdón la tardanza pero solo me ha dado tiempo los fines de avanzar... ahhh he reeditado los capitulos 1, 2 y 3, para que puedan pasar a leerlos, pues le agradezco a alguien por su consejo, de revisar mis traducciones... tenia razón, habían varias incoherencias en ellas... pero ya las arregle... espero que me perdonen por no haberlo notado antes...

Pueden pasar a leer cuando gusten..

Sin mas sigamos con la historia...

Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo...aun sigo con la esperanza de que reviva a Ulquiorra, seria bueno que llegara con Grimmjow y lo despertar despues de lo que lo envenenara el Quincy... pero bueno seguire esperando, de todos modos la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde o no?

La Historia le pertenece a **OveractiveImagination39**

Y la traducción o intento jejeje es mia...

Pasen y lean...

* * *

Capítulo 4. Realizaciones

-Estoy confiándote el cuidado de Orihime Inoue. Asegúrate de que sus necesidades sean atendidas y que ella se mantenga a salvo de los demás.-

-Sí Aizen-sama.-

Él se volvió para salir dejando solo a Aizen, hasta que este volvió a llamarlo nuevamente. Frente a él, observó unas prendas en manos del Shinigami.

-Dile que se ponga esto. Después de todo es uno de los nuestros. Ella debe vestirse para la ocasión. ¿No te parece?-

-Por supuesto, Aizen-sama.- respondió carente de emoción.

-Siempre puedo contar contigo, ¿o no Ulquiorra?.-

Él sabía que Aizen no estaba buscando una respuesta. Era la manera de recordarle a quien le debía su lealtad sin mentir. Él inclinó la cabeza y volvió a salir.

La chica era débil y sabía que ella no sería más que una molestia. Aun así, el haría lo que Aizen le ordenó, y cuando llegare el momento en el que ella ya no era de ninguna utilidad para el Shinigami, la mataría gustosamente.

Se despertó encontrando la habitación en la que estaba todavía oscuro. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba más consciente de su entorno que antes. Su cabeza se estaba empezando a aclarar, así como su cuerpo comenzó a sanar también. Yoruichi Shihōin yacía junto a su futón. Se sintió aliviado al ver que ella ahora llevaba ropa. Sintió curiosidad por saber dónde estaba, así que, él se acomodó lentamente en una posición sentada.

-Realmente deberías tratar de no moverte demasiado. Te podrías volver a lastimar.-Yoruichi dijo suavemente. Ella también empezó a sentarse.

-Me siento mucho mejor que antes.-

-Eso es debido a la medicina que Isshin dejo para ti. Honestamente a menos que quieras una recaída, el doctor recomiendo que lo mejor era que descansaras.-

-No volveré a recaer.- empezó, pero fue interrumpido por una violenta tos acumulada en su cuerpo. El dolor en el pecho se vio agravada por la sensación de desgarro que estaba experimentando en la herida que comenzaba a sanar. Una vez más, le recordaba cómo los seres humanos eran débiles, y que no podía dejar de sentir resentimiento de su condición actual.

Como los espasmos de la tos comenzaron a disminuir, no escatimó un vistazo a la mujer a su lado. Ella parecía presumir y sonrío con malicia ante él.

-Sabes que tomó un largo tiempo para controlar la hemorragia, no. Te agradecería que evitaras volver a abrir la herida de nuevo con esa tos.- ella índico.

Él llevó su mano hasta el pecho. Estaba envuelto en vendas, presionadas fuertemente sobre la herida. Por debajo de estas, se encontraba el lugar donde Aizen le había atravesado con su espada o eso era lo que le había dicho anteriormente Yoruichi.

-No recuerdo, lo que sucedió.-

-Desafiaste a Aizen.-

-¿Desafié a Aizen? ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? Nunca he tenido ningún motivo para ir en contra sus órdenes.-Él afirmo.

-Él te ordenó matar a Orihime. ¿No recuerdas eso?-

-¿Matar a Inoue?-dijo distraídamente

¿Por qué el habría hecho algo como eso, desafiando las ordenes de Aizen? Había estado esperando la orden, desde que la había traído a Las Noches. Quería deshacerse de ella desde el principio. Sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo en ese momento, y de repente se apresuraron a volver a él en perfecta claridad.

* * *

Habían llegado a la cámara de Aizen donde había visto por última vez el Hogyoku, y estaban tratando de averiguar qué hacer entonces. De repente Aizen estaba ahí. La presión espiritual era sofocante en su estado actual, y se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar, por mucho tiempo.

-Ulquiorra.- La fuerte voz de Aizen lleno el lugar. – ¿Porque has venido aquí?

Se volvió hacia su amo. Aizen se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Parece que yo te había juzgado mal del todo Orihime. Deduzco que eres la responsable del actual estado de Ulquiorra.-

Orihime se quedó en silencio. Esto trajo consigo la risa de Aizen. Se acercó a Ulquiorra y posó su mano cuidadosamente para acariciar la mejilla del ex-Espada.

-Mi pobre Ulquiorra, esto debe ser completamente intolerable para ti. En vista de que tú detestas a los seres humanos y su debilidad. Me sorprende hayas permitido aun vivir a la chica.-

-No me ha dado la orden de matarla hasta ahora Aizen-sama.-Le respondió.

Esto hizo que su amo sonriera aún más. Retiro su mano y se alejó de Ulquiorra. Llego a activar los controles que revelaron el Hogyoku de su escondite. Recogiendo el objeto. Casi con cariño dijo-¿te gustaría recuperar tu antigua estatus entre tus hermanos y hermanas? Yo podría volver a dártela. Yo podría deshacer lo que ella hizo.

Imposible, pensó Ulquiorra. Dudaba de que incluso el Hogyoku revirtiera lo que Inoue había hecho ese día.

-¿Dudas de mí, Ulquiorra?.-pregunto.

-No, Aizen-sama.-Mintió. Él no quería nada más en creer que podría ser verdad, pero no estaba en su naturaleza a creer en cosas que no podía ver. Los poderes de Inoue eran tangibles. Había sido testigo de ellos de primera mano.

Aizen continuó con una sonrisa. Ulquiorra si creía o no, no estaba claro. Seguía mirando fijamente al Hogyoku cuando él dijo.-Ya no tengo un uso para esta chica. Puedes matarla.-

Ulquiorra no podía ayudar, pero al escuchar la orden de Aizen se puso rígido. Orihime dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?.- preguntó.

Ulquiorra se volvió y se enfrentó al Shinigami. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que las cosas que había perdido antes. Aizen tenía las ropas rasgadas. La sangre manchaba su ropa, aunque él no se dio cuenta de las graves heridas que el hombre tenía sobre sí mismo. Aun así, era evidente que las cosas no habían ido completamente como se habían planeado. Sin embargo, aún tenía el Hogyoku en su posesión. Y eso era necesario para ganar la guerra.

-No, Aizen-sama.-Dijo estoico.

-Bueno, entonces. Te ordeno que lo hagas.-

Él sonrió con malicia. Ulquiorra entendió que Aizen estaba disfrutando mucho esta prueba. No había mucho en juego más aquí, que simplemente matar a la joven.

-Hazlo ahora Ulquiorra.-

Ulquiorra volvió y miro a Orihime. La sorpresa de ella se posó su rostro. Empezó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. De repente sintió la presión espiritual de varios seres. Ya no estaban solos. Si no actuaba ahora puede que nunca llegue la oportunidad.

Rápidamente se movió hacia ella, sus manos velozmente llegaron sobre su cuello. Fue entonces cuando cometió el error de mirar a sus ojos. Incluso de cara a la muerte se mantuvo desafiante.

-¿Sigues sin tener miedo? -preguntó

-Sí.-respondió ella.

-Eso es falso.-dijo fríamente.

Ella no le dio respuesta. Sus ojos siguieron encontrándose con los de él, en una lucha de voluntades demostradas en sus miradas. ¿Por qué era tan terca en aquello que pensaba? ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo de esa manera? ¿Ella creía sinceramente en él? ¿Pensaba que iba a prescindir de ella?

Comenzó a ejercer presión en su garganta.

-Te perdono Ulquiorra-san.-Ella carraspeo. Su voz era apenas un susurro, y dudaba que nadie pudiese oír lo que decía.

Su determinación estoica vaciló y no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. En algún lugar, en el fondo de su mente, él escuchó otra mujer condenarlo. _Era un monstruo_. _Lo que había hecho era imperdonable_. Y sin embargo, ahí de pie estaba Orihime enfrentando a la muerte de sus propias manos, le estaba ofreciendo el perdón.

Ella era fuerte, tal vez más fuerte que Aizen. ¿Será por eso que le había dado la orden? ¿El ex-capitán Shinigami temía realmente a los poderes de Inoue?

Sus manos vacilaron. Las retiro de su cuello y se colocaron a los lados, ella cayó lentamente a su lado. Otra voz, una de su pasado hizo eco en sus oídos.- " _Haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantenerte con vida"_.-

Orihime era la clave para su supervivencia. Ella le ofreció una vida, y la posibilidad de recuperar lo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Las promesas de Aizen de repente sonaron huecas a sus oídos. Su deseo de seguirlo lo había dejo ciego. Echó un vistazo a Orihime y vio la sonrisa que ella le otorgaba a él. Con un alivio evidente en su rostro.

De repente, sintió un dolor perforándole la espalda. Mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que la punta de la espada de Aizen sobresalía de su pecho. Su amo acerco su rostro hasta Ulquiorra

Susurrando en su oído dijo con dureza.-Yo confiaba en ti para proteger Las Noches. Te di poder y la autoridad sobre tus hermanos Espadas y ¿es así cómo me pagas?-

Cuando la espada dejo su cuerpo, pensó, _"así que esto es lo que sucede cuando alguien desafía a Aizen"_ Aun así, sabía que él lo haría nuevamente sólo con oír pronunciar esas palabras que ella le ofreció. El solo el ligero sabor de la redención.

* * *

Se agarró el pecho mientras los recuerdos jugando ante él. Había desafiado Aizen. El había estado con Inoue contra su amo y de alguna manera había sobrevivido. Al instante sus pensamientos se dispararon a la chica que lo había salvado.

-¿Qué pasó con Inoue?

Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza a su izquierda. La habitación había empezado a iluminar cuando de sol se abrió camino en el cielo de la mañana. Mirando en la dirección que indico, noto una figura recostada en un futón.

-¿Inoue?-preguntó.

-Ella ha dormido desde que regresamos.

-¿Hace cuánto que fue eso?- preguntó.

-Cuatro días.-respondió la Shinigami.

-Cuatro días!.-dijo con incredulidad. Su mirada regresó de nuevo a Yoruichi.-¿Qué hay de malo en ella?

-Urahara dijo que cuando ella destruyó el Hogyoku….-

-¿Destruyeron el Hogyoku?-la interrumpió.

-Sí, cuando se destruyó el Hogyoku ella utilizo gran parte de su energía espiritual. Su sueño es algo así como recargar sus baterías. Ella estará bien, pero queríamos mantener un ojo sobre ella hasta que despierte.-

-Imposible.-susurró.-Aizen… -

-Aizen está muerto.-Ella declaro con frialdad.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó, sorprendido por su revelación.

-No se puede pisotear a tanta gente como lo hizo Aizen y no ser asesinado por uno de ellos.-

-¿Quién?.-preguntó.

-Los Vizards.- respondió ella. -Son un grupo de Shinigamis que Aizen hollowfico. Ellos perdieron todo como consecuencia de lo que él les hizo, y tenían más de cien años para planificar su venganza.-

-¿Kurosaki, es uno de estos Vizards?-Eso explicaría mucho.

-Un miembro más reciente se puede decir.-Ella contesto.

Ulquiorra se sentó en silencio por un momento mientras trató de procesar la información que ella le había dado. Mirando hacia adelante se preguntó.- ¿Qué paso con Tosen e Ichimaru? –

-Tosen murió durante la batalla aquí en la ciudad de Karakura. Ichimaru actualmente se desconoce su paradero.

-Ya veo.- respondió.-¿Y los Espada? -

-Por lo que sabemos eres el último.-

Ambos quedaron en silencio después de eso. Se quedó mirando las sombras mientras se arrastraban por la pared según como el sol continuaba su ascenso. Hace cuatro días su vida estuvo llena de certezas. Los planes de Aizen habían ido exactamente como los había predicho. Karakura estaba a punto de caer, y Kurosaki y sus amigos estaban a punto de cumplir su fin. Pero ahora todo eso había cambiado. Aizen estaba muerto, también las Espada y lo que es peor, ahora era humano.

Ya nada tenía sentido. Frustrado dirigió sus manos a través de su cabello y no encontró ninguna oposición. Su máscara que había sido parte de él por más de cien años ya no estaba. Eso ya era demasiado. Con enfado, comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- exigió Yoruichi.

-Me voy-replico.

-Y ¿ a dónde iras?.- preguntó. -Eres humano. No es como puedas abrir una garganta y vuelvas a Hueco Mundo.-

Se volvió y la miró. El hecho de que no podía volver a Hueco Mundo fue dolorosamente evidente para él, como lo era el hecho de que la humanidad le había dejado tan débil y vulnerable como toda la otra basura patética que habitan el mundo de los vivos.

-No lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.-

-No estás pensando con claridad. Es necesario que descanses o simplemente enfermaras de nuevo.-

-No me importa!.-le respondió con dureza.

De repente otra serie de tos comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo. Llevo su mano para agarrar la puerta que estaba delante de él para evitar la caída.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo entre dientes, cuando finalmente fue capaz de recuperar el aliento nuevamente. Entonces mirándola dijo.-supongo que encuentras toda esta situación bastante divertida.-

-No hay nada gracioso acerca de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Tú nueva condición de humano crea bastantes problemas para nosotros.- Ella contestó honestamente.

-Tú no fuiste forzada a convertirte en humano.-Él afirmo.

-He vivido entre los humanos por un centenar de años. Es cierto que tu condición es diferente de la mía. Aún así tu problema nos afecta a todos".

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó.

-Siéntate y te explicare.- Le respondió. Él se movió de nuevo hacia su futón y se sentó sobre sus talones. Retomando su posición en el suelo, junto a él continuó.- La sociedad de Almas no será benevolente con lo que hizo Orihime. No les gusta que nadie juegue con el equilibrio entre los vivos y los muertos. Destruir el Hogyoku ha hecho que desconfíen de sus poderes, pero si se enteran que ella rechazó tu existencia como un Hollow, se puede considerar una amenaza y tomar medidas para garantizar que nada como esto vuelva a suceder.

-¿Te refieres, a asesinarla?

Ella miró a la chica y le dijo.-Kisuke y yo no vamos a permitir que eso suceda.-

-¿Y qué piensan hacer para evitarlo?-preguntó.

-Kisuke está trabajando en un plan, pero supongo que todo se reduce a si estas o no dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros.-

-¿Cómo puedo estar de acuerdo con un plan, cuando no se nada al respecto?

-Es cierto, pero recuerde que tu destino está ligado al suyo. Si vienen por Orihime, también vendrán por ti. Protegiéndola aseguraras tu propia existencia.-

No tenía nada que decir en respuesta a su declaración. Se sentaron silenciosamente por un momento y, luego ella se puso de pie.

-Te he dado mucho que pensar. Tomate tu tiempo para asimilar todo esto y volveré más tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer para Kisuke ahora que el sol está arriba.-

* * *

Con eso ella se retiró. Sintiéndose fatigado se recostó boca abajo. Su mente proceso todo rápidamente, aunque eso no impidió no poder conciliar el sueño. Los sentimientos de rabia y frustración se apoderaron de él y que le resulto difícil contener sus emociones. Durante el tiempo que él podía recordar, siempre había sido capaz de esconder sus sentimientos, en un lugar muy en lo profundo de sí mismo. Mostrar emoción era equivalente a un oponente que muestra sus debilidades. Había aprendido a ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo. Su máscara de indiferencia era su mejor arma.

Ahora le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantener ese control. Los seres humanos, pensó, eran débiles. Expresaban sus emociones para que todos los pudiesen ver. Despreciaba esa parte acerca de ellos y, sin embargo, su nueva humanidad hacia verlo tan vulnerable, era tan _patético_.

Se necesitaría de toda su energía para permanecer distantes. Ahora más que nunca en su vida, él tendría que mantener sus pensamientos y sentimientos ocultos. La situación era peligrosa. No tenía ninguna duda de que la Sociedad de Almas vendrían a por él, si llegaban a descubrir donde se encontraba. Con el fin de mantenerse vivo, tendría que seguir siendo discreto.

Por lo tan agotado como se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar ningún descanso en su estado actual. Lentamente se recostó de nuevo hacia arriba. La enfermedad le estaba dejando débil, y la herida que había recibido de Aizen le dolía mucho, a pesar de que estaba sanando.

Su mano se dirigió a su pecho, comenzó a pensar en su encuentro final con Aizen. Incluso ahora, después de recuperar sus recuerdos, estaba asombrado al pensar que había ido en contra de las ordenes de Aizen. Hay que reconocer que había empezado a tomar interés en Orihime Inoue y sus amigos, pero él no quería ser uno de ellos. Gozó del poder y la dominación, que se fue con su posición como la Cuarta Espada. Había luchado por más de cien años para llegar a lo que era.

Cuando Aizen le había ofrecido la oportunidad de convertirse en algo aún más poderoso, algo que no puede conseguir por su propia cuenta, un Arrancar, lo tomo. Él sabía que se necesitaría su lealtad al Shinigami, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar. Y, además, no tenía ningún problema siguiendo alguien tan tortuoso como Aizen. El hombre era un genio táctico. Pensó a través de cada escenario, cada situación en su propio beneficio. Ulquiorra le encontró como un cambio refrescante.

Ahora Aizen ya no estaba; sus planes para crear la llave del Rey habían sido destruidos por una adolescente. Es difícil conciliar que Orihime había rechazado el Hogyoku. Aizen la había subestimado, tanto como él lo había hecho y consiguió sorprenderlos a ambos con su determinación y su fuerza.

Silenciosamente se levantó, caminó hacia donde ella dormía. Mirándola se pregunta si Yoruichi estaba simplemente diciéndole historias para medir su reacción. ¿Podría esta chica realmente haber rechazado la existencia del Hogyoku?

Se sentó a su lado y siguió mirándola fijamente. Las imágenes de sus encuentros previos con ella, llegaron a su mente. La muchacha había sido fácil de leer. Su evidente amor por sus amigos y su disposición a hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerlos a salvo había sido su mayor debilidad. Él explotó esa debilidad desde su primer encuentro, pero después de un tiempo descubrió que lo que creía que era una debilidad era en realidad su mayor fuerza. Ella había creído en sus amigos, aun cuando los hechos demostraron que debía creer lo contrario. Ella se negó a oír cualquier disposición que contradijese dicha creencia.-

Volvió a pensar en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir Yasutora. Él se había burlado de ella sin piedad, y a pesar de que ella le rogó que se detuviera, no quiso ceder. Odiaba su determinación. Quería aplastar su espíritu y a pesar de todo, ella se había negado a permitir tal placer. Cuando ella le golpeó fue tomado completamente por sorpresa. Nunca hubiera creído que ella pudiese hacer tal cosa semejante.

Le había tomado todo su autocontrol para no matarla aquí y ni allí. La ira que ella, un simple humano, hubiese levantado una mano desafiante ante él, lo había conducido a buscar un justo castigo. Y Kurosaki le hubo proporcionado con la salida perfecta para su venganza. Hay que reconocer que había querido luchar contra el joven Shinigami desde su primer encuentro con el adolescente, pero el hecho de que Inoue tenía sentimientos hacia él, solo hizo su victoria más amena.

Y sin embargo, todo había acabado al levantar su mano. La lujuria de Grimmjow por la batalla, le había dado la oportunidad que necesitaba para estar en contra él una vez más. El habría matado con gusto al Sexto Espada como parte de su desafío, pero nunca conseguiría esa oportunidad. Grimmjow se había ido, al igual que todos los demás de su especie. Ya se había enfrentado a la soledad anteriormente en su vida, pero esto fue algo muy diferente. Se había convertido en una rareza, sin saber exactamente, si encajaba. Todavía sentía la ira y el vacío que venía acompañado con ser un Hollow, pero también empezó a sentir algo más.

Los recuerdos de su vida anterior, antes de que él perdiera su alma, le habían inquietado. Él también había sido débil; sus emociones determinaron todas sus acciones. Pese a que no podía recordar su pasado totalmente, había comprendido que esas sensaciones finalmente lo habían destruido. Hollows nacieron de la tristeza, la desesperación y el anhelo. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que realmente lo había conducido a ese punto sabía que tenía algo que ver con el arrepentimiento y una desesperada necesidad de ser perdonado.

-" _Te perdono Ulquiorra-san"_

Estas sencillas palabras habían calado a través de sus defensas y lo convencieron que salvase su vida. Al mirarla mientras dormía, se preguntaba en lo que él creía realmente. Al principio, cuando ella rechazó su existencia como un Hollow, y le había traído en un cuerpo humano, había sentido la ira abrumadora. Cualquier conexión que había estado presente en el momento de su muerte fue separada por sus acciones. Su deseo de regresar a su antigua vida como un Arrancar fortaleció su lealtad a Aizen.

Pero, sin embargo, se las arregló para incomodarlo a él nuevamente. Del mismo modo que cuando llego por él antes, el perdón por sus acciones le llevo a cuestionar sus creencias acerca de la vida. Ella creía en cosas que no podía ver. Confiaba en sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a morir sola, consolada por el hecho de que habían llegado para ella.

-" _Mi corazón está con ellos"._

¿Cómo podría creer tales cosas? La sola idea era meramente ridícula, esa conexión entre personas que tan desesperadamente se aferraron a ella. Sin embargo era algo vinculado con sus amigos. Ellos habían viajado a Hueco Mundo, y contra todo pronóstico, la habían rescatado. Siete de los Espada (incluido él mismo) había caído en las manos de sus amigos y los Shinigami que vinieron después de ellos, el Hogyoku también fue destruido, y todos los planes de Aizen se encontraron frustrados.

Su creencia en la física le había impedido ver la fuerza del corazón humano. Esa parte de él, que estaba hambrienta de conocimiento y comprensión no podía dejar de estar intrigado por todo ello. Lo cierto es que quería saber más, y la ira que sintió inicialmente fue reemplazada con curiosidad.

-" _Puede ser imposible para todos nosotros compartir los mismos sentimientos, pero cuando se preocupan los unos por los otros, sus corazones son capaces de dibujar una línea que los une a todos. Eso es lo que significa cuando decimos nuestras almas son uno."_

Él extendió su mano con cuidado y aparto un mechón de su cabello que había caído en el rostro de ella.

-Debería odiarte.-susurro suavemente.- y sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme intrigado por tus creencias.-

Él la miro en silencio por un momento. Lo que el elegiría hacer, sellaría ahora sus destinos. Ya sea que lo quisiese o no Yoruichi estaba en lo correcto, y ahora su vida y la de ella estaban entrelazadas.

En un susurro continuó.-He perdido mi corazón hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora me pregunto si es posible encontrarlo de nuevo.-

Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y quedo en silencio de nuevo. Kurosaki había dicho durante su batalla que él (Ulquiorra) posiblemente estaría volviéndose más humano. Tal vez era cierto. Esta chica delante de él había empezado a cambiarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Ahora no tenía más remedio que cambiar. Su antigua vida había desaparecido. Si él no se adaptaba, probablemente esto no terminaría del todo bien.

* * *

Detrás de él oyó la puerta abrirse. Pasos se acercaron y por la pesadez de estos, supo que no era Yoruichi Shihōin. Kisuke Urahara se arrodilló junto a él y miro a Orihime.

Se sentó en silencio por un momento y luego, comenzó a hablar.- Yoruichi me dijo que has comenzado a recordar lo que sucedió en Hueco Mundo.-

-Lo estoy haciendo.- Le respondió.

Urahara le miró fijamente. El silencio entre ellos creció hasta el punto en que sus nervios empezaron a crecer.

Girándose al Shinigami, le preguntó.- ¿hay algo que desees saber?

-Bueno, en realidad era esto.-

Kisuke volvió a quedarse en silencio.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Yo había pensado que tu lealtad a Aizen no tenía duda alguna, pero desobedeciste sus órdenes de matar Orihime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?.-

-¿Debería creer que me habrías permitido llevar a cabo esa orden, si lo hubiese querido?

Kisuke sonrió ante sus palabras.-¿De modo que detectaste mi presencia? Y yo que pensaba que eras igual de aburrido a la presión espiritual como todos los demás seres humanos.-

-Tu presión espiritual no pude sentirla, pero la Yoruichi Shihōin era inconfundible.-

-Por lo tanto, ¿acabas de suponer que somos como un mismo empaque? -el Shinigami bromeo.-En realidad solemos hacerlo, pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.-

-Y tú, tampoco lo has hecho con la mía.-replico.

La expresión jovial Urahara cambio. Ulquiorra había visto esa mirada antes, cuando el Shinigami se había enfrentado a Yammy en la primera visita de los Espada al mundo de los vivos, pues había sido desenmascarado. " _No me jodas_ " parecía decir. Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de cualquier juego que estuvieren jugando término antes de haber comenzado.

-Es un poco complicado.- dijo. -A pesar de tu respuesta, no podía llevar a cabo la orden de Aizen.-

-Nunca hubiera dejado que la mataras.- respondió fríamente Kisuke.

-¿Así que supongo, que estaba condenado de cualquier forma?-

-¿Creo que se puede decir así?

-Y sin embargo Shihōin y tú me trajeron hasta aquí.-

-Orihime trato de curarte, después de que ella rechazó el Hogyoku, pero ella no ya tiene la fuerza suficiente. No podíamos solo dejarte allí. No habría sido justo.-

-Ya veo.- El contesto en voz baja y pensó en todo lo que el Shinigami había dicho, y luego continuó.-Me di cuenta de que Aizen no podía ofrecerme todo lo que ella sí pudo.-

-¿Y eso sería?-

Él dudó un momento. Le estaría dando Urahara información que era demasiado peligrosa. Aun así, entendió que era necesario. Un cierto nivel de confianza tuvo que establecerse si quería sobrevivir en su nueva circunstancia.

-La Redención.-simplemente dijo.

Esto trajo consigo un suave risa de Urahara.-Pareciera nuestra muchacha aquí es aún más poderosa de lo que habíamos pensado.-

Ulquiorra no sabía cómo responder a ese hombre. Era difícil saber si él se reía de él o no. No fue capaz de llegar a contestar se quedó en silencio.

-Por lo tanto, supongo que ¿podemos contar contigo para mantenerla segura si la Sociedad de Almas tenga que venir para hacer preguntas?.-preguntó Urahara.

-Yo no estoy del lado de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Por qué tendría que darles la oportunidad de hacerle daño a ella?.-

Kisuke asintió y luego sonrió. -Bien, entonces.-y se puso de pie y se estiro. -Yoruichi debería haber vuelto ya. ¿Crees que puedes mantenerte de pie?-

Ulquiorra asintió. El Shinigami le tendió la mano.-Creo que deberías venir conmigo.-

Él no estaba seguro de lo que Urahara había planeado, pero no sirvió de nada aplazarlo. Le tomo la mano a Kisuke y se levantó lentamente. Urahara le llevó por el pasillo. Llegaron a una puerta cerrada. Podía escuchar las voces del otro lado hablando en voz baja.

-Tengo un plan para evitar las miradas indiscretas y las preguntas no deseados, puede parecer extraño al principio, pero si confías en mí, creo que puede funcionar.-Urahara dijo en un susurro.

Kisuke cogió el panel (puerta corrediza) y la abrió.

Yoruichi se arrodilló en una mesa, en medio de la habitación. Estaban reunidos con ella Ichigo Kurosaki, el Quincy y Yasutora.

Al verlo Kurosaki se levantó bruscamente y le gritó.-¡¿Pero qué demonios Urahara?!-

-Si ahora, ahora Ichigo.- Kisuke comenzó a tranquilizar los tonos.-Antes de que te molestes simplemente escucha lo que tengo que decir. **-**

 **Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 5 La Presentación

**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, y la Historia a OveractiveImagination39**

* * *

Capítulo 5. La Presentación.

Ulquiorra no podía decir que estaba sorprendido de ver Kurosaki y sus amigos. Era inevitable que volvieran a reunirse de nuevo. Pensó que era demasiado esperar que Yammy se hubiese encargado del Shinigami durante su batalla. Las miradas de los tres adolescentes antes de que se diera cuenta eran aplastantes, era lo único que había evitado. Cada uno estaba cubierto de cortes, moretones y vendajes. Aún seguían con vida y Yammy estaba muerto.

-Así que puedo ver que las introducciones no son necesarias.-Urahara bromeó cuando entró en la habitación.

Kurosaki miraba intensamente a Urahara. Kisuke en cambio dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ok, así que el humor se encuentra fuera por el momento. ¿Qué tal si tomas asiento Ulquiorra? y empezaremos a discutir, por qué es que los he llamado a todos aquí.-

-No voy a tener ninguna tipo de discusión con él. Es un Espada!….-

-Ex-Espada.- Corto Yoruichi.

\- Da igual, lo que importa es que sigue siendo el enemigo, o han olvidado que él fue el que forzó a Inoue para ir a Hueco Mundo. Él es el motivo por el cual todo el mundo pensó que ella se había convertido en una traidora.- Ichigo reprocho desafiante.

-Sí- Kisuke comenzó incómodo.- Bueno a veces es necesario pasar por alto algunas cosas si deseamos avanzar.-

-Así que ¿debemos pasar por alto a los Shinigamis que acompañaban a Inoue de la Sociedad de Almas? Que habrían muerto si no hubiese rechazado sus heridas. ¿O que tal todas aquellas personas que perdieron la vida cuando apareció por primera vez en la ciudad de Karakura?.

-Técnicamente ese fue el otro tipo…- Kisuke comenzó, pero fue interrumpido

-No me vengas con esa mierda! Él también es culpable!.-Ichigo gritó.

-Miren, podríamos discutir esto todo el día, o ¿podemos escuchar lo que tiene que decir?- Uryu intervino.

-No puedo creer todos ustedes quieran escuchar esto, Él. - Kurosaki lo señalo.- Corto tu brazo!

-Y tú lo atravesaste con tu Zanpakotou.-Ulquiorra no podría dejar de recordárselo.

Ichigo comenzó cruzar sobre la mesa para cuando inesperadamente, fue detenido por la mano de Yoruichi.

-Muchachos es suficiente.- dijo ella con rudeza.- Por el momento tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás, y centrarnos en el presente.-

-Él no pertenece a nuestro presente.- Kurosaki se quejó.

-Ya sea que lo quieras o no, no es ese el punto.- habló Urahara.- Debido a las acciones de Orihime es ahora una parte importante de nuestro presente.-

-Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué es nuestro problema?.-

-Porque Inoue fue quien lo regreso.-Ishida empezó.-Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, lo convirtió de Hollow a un Humano. ¿No te detuviste a pensar que esto podría convertirse en un problema?-

Ichigo se quedó mirando al Quincy.-Yo estaba un poco ocupado. Y, además, aún no responden a la pregunta ¿por qué se presentaría como un problema?!-

-La Sociedad de Almas no gusta de quienes se metan con el equilibrio entre los mundos. Es por eso vinieron después de Los Quincys.- Uryu dijo fríamente.

-¿Así que ahora piensan que vendrán después por Inoue? Ella acaba de destruir el Hogyoku. ¿No querrán darle una medalla o algo?.-preguntó Kurosaki.

-Sus poderes se están convirtiendo en algo desconocido y peligroso.- dijo Kisuke.-Si la Sociedad de Almas descubre a Ulquiorra, pueden decidir por su parte para poner fin a la Guerra de Invierno, y eso no justificaría mantenerla con viva.-

-Lo harán sobre mi cadáver!.- Ichigo dijo tajantemente.

-Ninguno de los presentes, dejarían que eso suceda, pero a veces el mejor método de acción es el ser preventivos".

\- ¿Eh? -.

-Lo que quiere decir es que no deberíamos dejar que la Sociedad de Almas se entere de lo que hizo.-dijo Ishida.

-Exactamente.- Kisuke afirmo.

-Y ¿cómo vamos a lograr hacer eso?- pregunto Kurosaki.- ¿No crees que van a encontrar una pequeña coincidencia de que él es igual que al Cuarto Espada?-

-La pregunta es ¿cómo un Shinigami podría identificar que él es un Arrancar?- preguntó Urahara.

-¿No tienen una lista de los más buscados? ¿Ellos deberían saber cómo luce una Espada, no?-preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Lo hicieron ustedes cuando fueron a Hueco Mundo?-Kisuke devolvió.

-Sabíamos de él, y Grimmjow.-dijo Kurosaki.-Sabíamos acerca de ellos, ¿no estábamos seguro de los otros?

-La Sociedad de Almas ha estado alterada desde que Aizen se fue. El único contacto que Ulquiorra tuvo con Shinigamis fueron tú, Yoruichi y yo.-

-No te olvides de Rukia. Ella estaba allí cuando Grimmjow y yo estábamos luchando. Así como Shinji.-

-Shinji no hablara.- dijo Yoruichi.

-Y Rukia no haría nada que perjudique Orihime.- añadió Ishida.

-Ok, así que vamos a decir que la Sociedad de Almas no sabe qué aspecto tiene y ellos asumen que todos los Espadas murieron, pero todavía no entiendo porque nos has llamado aquí.-dijo Kurosaki.

-Por favor siéntate y voy a explicarlo en este momento.- Kisuke dijo.

Ichigo volvió a su antiguo lugar y Ulquiorra se sentó a la mesa con él.

-¿Todo el mundo cómodo?.-preguntó Urahara.

\- ¡Ya, sigue de una buena vez!- gritó Kurosaki.

Kisuke tosió.-Bien, entonces, como se determinó anteriormente la condición de Ulquiorra como un humano, presenta un problema si solo la Sociedad de Almas se entera. Nuestro trabajo consiste en asegurarnos que no lo hagan.-

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?- volvió a preguntó Ichigo.

-Bueno…- Urahara tosió una vez más.- solo tenemos que mezclarlo con los demás adolescentes de la ciudad de Karakura.-

Ichigo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le preguntó con irritación en su voz.-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Si Él sobresale, como un pulgar adolorido.-

-Puede que sea cierto, pero es ahí donde entran ustedes tres, van a lograr que encaje perfectamente en la escuela como todos los demás.-

-QUE!- los tres chicos dijeron al unísono.

-Estás bromeando ¿no?- pregunto Ishida.

-Él no puede ir a la escuela!.- Kurosaki declaro.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo.-Ulquiorra interrumpió.-Encuentro esa idea bastante absurda.-

-Vamos, ni siquiera han oído todo lo que tengo que decir todavía.- Urahara se quejó.

-No tenemos porque, él tiene razón esto es ridícula.-comentó Ishida.

-Miren, él ya es humano. La escuela secundaria es el siguiente paso lógico para permanecer invisibles. Si vive una vida de adolescente normal, La Sociedad de Almas no tendrán ninguna razón para fijarse en él.-

-Tal vez no lo has notado, pero nuestra escuela está plagada de Shinigamis en algunos de los momentos más inoportunos.-dijo Ichigo.

-Y ellos definitivamente no se mezclan.-completo Uryu.

-Uno de ellos estaría obligado a fijarse en él.-comento Sado.

-Ya hemos establecido que Rukia sería el único Shinigami que podría reconocerlo.-Urahara les recordó.

-¿Y qué hay de su presión espiritual? Es alta para un ser humano común. ¿No crees que podría causar algún tipo de interés no deseado?-Pregunto Ishida.

\- ¿Dé que estás hablando?-replicó Kurosaki.

-¿No puedes sentirlo?- preguntó Uryu, evidentemente molesto. -Es diferente a cuando él era un Arrancar, pero aún así es mayor que la de la mayoría de los seres humanos.-

-Honestamente.-interrumpió Yoruichi.- En este nivel no hay nadie en La Sociedad de Almas que vaya a estar realmente interesado en notar. Además no es mucho más alto que la de algunos de tus amigos de la escuela.-

-Ya lo ven.- dijo emocionado Kisuke.-no hay razón por la que no pueda asistir.-

-Además del hecho, de que no quiero.- Ulquiorra declaró.

-Ves, ¡ya estás listo! Tú y todos los demás chicos en algún momento de sus vidas, se estarán peleando.- dijo burlonamente dijo.

-Me niego.- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Pensé que habías dicho que mantendrías a Orihime a salvo de la Sociedad de Almas.-

-pero eso no incluye que deba unirme con sus amigos en la escuela.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con él.-dijo Ichigo irritado.- este plan es una mierda.

\- ¿De qué plan están hablando?.-preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

* * *

Todas las miradas se volvieron a encontrar a Orihime, que obviamente era ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ishida fue el primero en levantarse y acercarse.

Se apresuró a ella y dijo.-Inoue, es bueno verte levantada.-

-Gracias Ishida-kun. Admito que estaba un poco confundida cuando me desperté aquí, con mi propio pijama, sin embargo, pensé que estaba en mi casa, pero no, a menos que mi casero me haya desalojado mientras yo estaba en Hueco Mundo… Oh, espero eso no haya sido lo que pasó…-

-Inoue, cálmate. Nadie te ha desalojado. Es más fácil para que ti que estés aquí y dejes tu cuidado a Yoruichi y Urahara hasta que te hayas recuperado.- dijo Uryu.

-Oh, eso tiene sentido.-Dijo con un sonrojo por la vergüenza. -Me doy cuenta de que te encuentras bien.- tomo la mano que había sanado y continuo.-Tú mano se ve bien, como nueva.-

Ulquiorra no podía dejar de notar el rubor que apareció en el Quincy por la atención de Orihime.

-Mi mano está bien, gracias a ti.- Él tartamudeo

Inconsciente del malestar de chico, soltó su mano y giro, prestando atención ahora a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun!.-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Hey, Inoue.-respondió el adolescente.-Te ves recuperada.-

-Me siento muy bien; lista para tomar el mundo, o al menos todo el trabajo que necesito para regresar a la escuela.- Le respondió.

Hubo una ligera incomodidad en sus palabras, lo que hizo recordarle, entonces, que ella albergaba sentimientos por el joven Shinigami. Es evidente que esos sentimientos no habían disminuido, aun después de todo lo que había ocurrido en Hueco Mundo.

Dirigió su atención a Yasutora. Una enorme sonrisa esbozo en su rostro que estuvo a punto de llorar.-Oh….Sado-kun, me alegro que estés vivo. Sabía que no morirías, pero aun así yo tenía tanto miedo por ti.-

-Estaba bastante lastimado, pero la Capitana Unohana se encargó de todo.-dijo.

Ella asintió y le sonrió.-Me alegro que ella estuviera allí. Quería ayudarte, pero yo no pude…-

Sus palabras se detuvieron a mitad de la frase cuando ella finalmente observo a Ulquiorra sentado en la mesa con sus amigos. Como sus ojos se reunieron con los de él, llevo su mano a su boca y quedó sin aliento. Él no estaba seguro de esperar que ella gritara del susto por verlo ahí. Le sorprendió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Se acercó a donde se encontraba y se arrodilló junto a él.

-Estas vivo.- le susurro atónita.- Intente curarte, en serio lo hice, pero estaba demasiado débil, y había tanta sangre, no pude detenerla…-

Ella se ahogó en un sollozo y se vio obligada a detenerse. Se froto las lágrimas, ella contuvo su aliento y dijo.-Aizen, él…-

-Todo ha terminado. Aizen está muerto.- Dijo estoicamente.

-Pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?.- preguntó.

-Urahara y Shihōin me trajeron de regreso aquí.-

-¿Tu herida?.-dijo ella. Alcanzando a poner su mano ligeramente, sobre el pecho de este, justo en la zona que aún estaba envueltas en vendas.-Todavía hay mucho dolor. Yo podría curar…-

El tomo su mano y la alejo de su pecho.-has estado dormida durante cuatro días. No sería prudente que fuerzas a tu cuerpo en este momento por una lesión que está sanando bien sin tu ayuda.-

Sus palabras sonaron duras a hasta sus oídos, pero era todo lo que a veces parecía entender. Siempre anteponiéndose a las necesidades de los demás antes que la suya. Él no iba a permitir, ni formaría parte para que ella lo hiciera de esa forma.

-Tú no tienes por qué hablarle de esa manera!.-Ichigo le grito desde el otro lado de la mesa.-Ella solo está tratando de ayudarte!.-

-Si ella me hubiera dejado como Arrancar, la espada de Aizen nunca me hubiese podido lastimar.-lanzando esas palabras, parecieran que tuvieron el efecto deseado, Kurosaki trato de saltar sobre la mesa una vez más, pero esta vez fue Ishida quien lo detuvo.

-Está bien Ichigo.-dijo Ishida

Ichigo molesto le contesto.-recuérdame una vez más, ¿porque es que estamos tratando de ayudar a este tipo?!.-

-¿Ayudar a Ulquiorra?-Inoue preguntó.

-Urahara nos buscó porque quiere que le ayudemos. Quiere que él vaya a la Escuela Secundaria de Karakura con todos nosotros.-

Orihime miró a Kurosaki por un momento. De repente sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. Ulquiorra se preguntaba si ella estaba llorando otra vez. Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, empezó a sollozar histéricamente, o por lo menos, eso es lo que en un principio él había pensado.

Le tomó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que ella no estaba llorando. Ella en realidad reía. Se calmó un poco y levanto su cabeza para volver a mirarlo, terminando por estallar nuevamente a carcajadas.

-Lo siento…-dijo tan pronto como ella pudo tranquilizar sus respiración.-lo que pasa es que la idea de que vayas con nosotros a la escuela…-

Tuvo que parar de hablar como ella comenzara a reírse de nuevo. Lágrimas bajaron por su rostro y ella se abrazó a si misma, en un intento por contenerse. Debe estar loca, pensó para sí mismo, ninguna persona en su sano juicio podría actuar de esa manera. Sin embargo, cuando miro hacia el resto de adolescentes que estaban sentados esperando pacientemente a que ella terminara, era evidente que ese comportamiento era bastante normal en ella, finalizo pensando.

Después de un rato ella se sentó una vez más. Limpio sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y dijo.-es tan tonto… ¿están seguros de que Urahara no está tomándoles el pelo?.-

-Esto es serio.- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Él quiere, que vayas a la escuela.-

-Ese es el plan que propone.-Le respondió.

Ella comenzó a reír, pero trato de no volver a perder el control esta vez.

-¿Por qué?.-ella finalmente pregunto.

-Él piensa que eso le ayudará a mezclarse y mantenerse alejado, de los ojos de La Sociedad de Almas.- Kurosaki intervino.-Como he dicho antes, este plan es una mierda.-

Ella parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras lo miraba le dijo.-¿Por qué es necesario ocultarte de La Sociedad de Almas?.-

-Tal vez, porque solía ser un Espada y estaba de lado de los malos, que trataron de destruir La Sociedad de Almas así como la ciudad de Karakura.- dijo Ichigo antes de siquiera darle la oportunidad a él de responder.

-Sería lógico que me maten si supieran que estoy vivo.-agregó.

-Así que si vas a la escuela con nosotros, ¿ellos no podrán notarte?-

-Eso es lo que parece creer Urahara.-dijo él.

-Porque con el uniforme y todo, te verías como todos los demás. Y ya que nos conoces, podríamos presentarte como uno más de nuestros amigos.- Ella sonrió y asintió de repente.-Y entonces, tal vez podrías unirte a un club- no al de manualidades como Ishida-kun y yo- pero si tal vez al de Artes Marciales, ya que eres tan buen luchador….-

-Veo que parece tener perfecto sentido para Orihime.-dijo Urahara

-Por supuesto que sí.-habló de Ishida.-Este y todos los otros planes locos en los que siempre nos has metido-.

-Y que todos han salido bien… -Urahara comenzó, pero Ichigo le interrumpió.

-¿Estás bromeando? No recuerdo ningún plan que haya salido como nos has dicho que tendría que salir. Sin contar, que una vez más, tienes la costumbre de no decirnos completamente la verdad.

-Ichigo, estas dejando que las cosas se vean más confusas….-

-Como ocultar el Hogyoku dentro de Rukia.-

-Incluso si yo les hubiese contado todo acerca de ello, siempre hubieran ido a la sociedad de Almas a rescatarla.-

-Sí, pero hubiese sido un infierno mucho más fácil, si nos hubieras dado un poco más de información!.-grito Kurosaki.

-Bueno, esta vez estoy siendo completamente honesto. Lo que ves es lo que hay. Así que venga Ichigo, ¿podríamos al menos intentarlo?.-

-Esto nunca va a funcionar.-Kurosaki murmuro.

-No puedes asegurarlo, si no lo intentas.-Kisuke respondió.

-Él tiene razón Ichigo.-habló Sado.

-¿Qué? No se puedes estar hablando enserio Chad.- dijo Kurosaki.

-Piénsalo Ichigo, Inoue es la que fue secuestrada. Si ella está de acuerdo con este plan, entonces, debemos estarlo también.-el joven replicó.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a Orihime. Ella se sonrojó por la súbita atención y dijo.-No creo que sea tan mala idea. Por lo menos debemos tratar.- luego ella miro a Uryu.-¿Qué hay acerca de ti Ishida-kun, ¿crees que deberíamos intentarlo?-

El Quincy empujo sus gafas hasta el puente de la nariz y dijo.- Llegare hasta donde podamos con esto, solo si tu estas cómoda y de acuerdo con ello.

Ella sonrió brillantemente a su respuesta. Después se dirigió a Ichigo.-¿Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó ella.

Ichigo de repente parecía incómodo. –Esto va a resultar peor, que la vez que Matsumoto se mostró en la escuela.

Ulquiorra notó que los tres chicos se sonrojaron al comentario que hizo Kurosaki.

Ishida reaccionó y dijo.-Nada puede ser peor que eso. Él no podría sacar ese tipo de atención aunque lo intentara.-

Kurosaki miro a Ulquiorra y dijo.-No importa lo que digamos ¿no es así?, en última instancia, tú debes estar de acuerdo con esto.-

Ulquiorra no pudo pensar en otra razón para no aceptar esta locura. Pensando que tendría que lanzarse al día a día en la vida de esos adolescentes, eso sería insoportable. Estaba acostumbrado a luchar por su existencia. Cada movimiento era calculado. Tendría que permanecer un paso adelante si quería sobrevivir. Una vida como un adolescente, sin duda su mente no estaba preparado para eso.

Orihime se giró a él y coloco su mano suavemente sobre su brazo.-¿Tú que piensas?.-

Él la miro sin expresión alguna.

-Tú dijiste que estabas tomando un interés en nosotros. Esto podría ser una gran aventura. ¿Qué mejor manera de aprender acerca de un grupo de personas, que viviendo como uno de ellos.- Orihime con una sonrisa continuo.-y después de haber vivido en Hueco Mundo, esto podrías tomarlo como un agradable descanso, nada de puñaladas, celos mezquinos o estar preocupado porque alguien trate de avanzar tomando tu rango.-

-Inoue, todas las clases son también así en la escuela.- manifestó Ishida

-Ella rio y dijo.-Ishida-kun eso es una broma, la escuela está llena de diversión y amigos, ya lo veras.-

-No necesito de diversión o amigos.-le respondió

-Tú lo dices ahora, pero veras que cambiaras de opinión una vez que empieces.

-No, no lo hare.-

Ella arrugo su rostro a su lacónica respuesta y entonces, sus ojos se agrandaron.- ¡Ya lo tengo!, simplemente estas preocupado porque piensas que no harás ningún amigo.-

-No lo estoy.-

-Está bien Ulquiorra-san.-Ella continuó ignorando las protestas de él.-No hay nada que temer…-

-No tengo miedo, mujer!.-dijo alzando un poco la voz más de lo que pretendía.

-En serio, me tienes a mí, a Ishida-kun, y….-

Se paró bruscamente.-Esto es ridículo.-

-Bueno, si tienes demasiado miedo para intentarlo.-comenzó Kurosaki.- Entonces me imagino que Urahara debe tener otro plan.-

-No tengo miedo a enfrentar la mundana vida que llevan ustedes.-

-Entonces, demuéstralo.- Kurosaki dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Crees que no estoy a la altura de este desafío?.-Pregunto Ulquiorra

Esto causó que Ichigo se echase a reír.-No durarías ni un día.-

El miro al chico por un momento. Era más que obvio que estaba haciéndolo rabiar, pero le resultaba difícil dejar la confrontación. No podía explicar porque, pero sentía una imperiosa necesidad de propinarle uno o dos golpes a Kurosaki.

-Pienso que te llevarías una sorpresa.-dijo simplemente.

-¿Entonces, iras?.- Orihime Intervino.

-Como dije anteriormente, si viviendo como un Espada pude sobrevivir, podré sobrevivir también la escuela secundaria.-

Esto trajo una gran sonrisa a la cara de Inoue. Estrechando sus manos dijo con entusiasmo.-Oh esto va a ser tan interesante. Por supuesto, necesitarás un uniforme, un maletín con libros. Y tendrás que registrarte para las clases, así como...-

-No te preocupes por eso Orihime, lo tengo todo bajo control.-Urahara sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que lo tienes.-dijo Ishida.

-Si, por lo que no necesitas tenernos más al pendiente aquí.- Kurosaki agrego.

-En realidad es mejor que ustedes se retiren.-manifestó Yoruichi.-Ulquiorra aún debe recuperarse y Orihime debe seguir descansando antes de volver a su casa.

-A casa….- dijo Inoue con voz entrañable.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Solo espero que Hitsugaya-kun y Rangiku-san hayan sacado la basura antes de regresar a la Sociedad de Almas o mi departamento realmente va a oler mal.-

-Tu departamento está bien.-dijo Shihōin.- estuve allí hace poco, para traerte un poco de ropa y cosas que puedas necesitar.

-Oh…wow, no puedo esperar para ponerme mi propia ropa. No creo que jamás en mi vida quiera volver a usar ese vestido blanco. Bueno, supongo que tal vez si use uno cuando me case, pero solo hasta entonces, dijo Inoue apresuradamente.

Giro para ver a Ulquiorra y sonriendo le dijo.-Tú igual estabas obligado de la misma forma a no variar de atuendo ¿no?, quiero decir, deberías estar cansado de usar lo mismo todos los días.-

Pensó en los pantalones de cuerda de empate que había estado usando desde que llegó.-Supongo que voy a necesitar más de esto si es que quiero encajar en su sociedad.-respondió.

Kurosaki, que se estaba preparando para salir, y dijo.-Un consejo, no dejes que Urahara elija tu ropa. No está al tanto de las tendencias actuales.-

-Eso es cierto.-Ishida dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey, Yo tengo un muy singular sentido de la moda.- protesto Urahara.

-Bueno, si tú quieres que el encaje perfectamente en la sociedad, es mejor que alguien más se encargue de las compras.-dijo Ichigo agitando su mano para despedirse y continuo.- me voy de aquí.-

-Nos vemos en la escuela.-Orihime gritó alegremente al despedirse de ellos.

Él fijo su vista en ella quien miraba a sus amigos marcharse. Se veía tan diferente estando alrededor de ellos. Su alegría era algo que había intentado destruir en Hueco Mundo, pero ella había logrado alejarse de esas experiencias con su carácter, logrando mantenerla intacta. Lo que más le sorprendió fue su voluntad de compartir su alegría con él. Ella debería haber estado enojada, utilizando este cambio de suerte para hacérselo más miserable a él, pero ella actuaba como si su encarcelamiento jamás hubiese ocurrido. Sus acciones eran tan desconcertantes, Sin embargo, el creía que ninguna cantidad de tiempo que pasara entre los vivos fuese a traer consigo algún tipo de cercanía con la mujer.

* * *

Orihime se sentó en silencio a la mesa comiendo lo que le habían preparado a ella y a Ulquiorra. Ninguno de ellos había hablado mucho desde que sus amigos se habían ido. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba cansado y sabía que no debía molestar a alguien, cuando esta no se encontrara bien.

Aun así el silencio la estaba matando. Ella durante mucho tiempo no había estado con alguien más a parte de su compañía, de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a la presencia de él en su vida. Era raro estar haciendo algo tan común como compartir una comida después de todo lo que había pasado.

Con cuidado de no captar su mirada, ella le dio un vistazo rápido mientras comía, eran tan meticuloso con su comida, así como lo era, con las demás de sus acciones. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan extraño, se preguntó si alguna vez lo entendería de verdad, pero sería interesante que lo intentara.

-¿Es tan gracioso verme comer?.-pregunto

Ella respingo al sonido de su voz. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder de la vergüenza al ser atrapada mirándolo.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no, en absoluto. Quiero decir, que en realidad es un poco irónico, que ambos estemos compartiendo una comida juntos, tu sabes, sin que ninguno tenga que obligar al otro a comer.

Él la miró por un momento y luego dijo.-Este cuerpo humano necesita alimento. Sería tonto de mí parte negar el sustento que necesita para sobrevivir.-

-Supongo que si lo pones de esa forma…-comenzó y luego se quedó en silencio.

-¿Esperabas que no comiera, por el disgusto de la situación en la que me encuentro?.-pregunto

Ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Te molesta?

-¿Por el hecho de que estoy vivo? ¿Por qué que debería de molestarme?.-pregunto.

-No, pero todos los Espada se han ido. Y yo sé que ustedes les desagradaban los humanos, y, algunas cosas que Aizen dijo….-

-Sus palabras no eran importantes, se suponían que debían inquietarme, pero no era más que otra prueba de su parte.-

-¿Tú crees que podría volver a hollowficarte de nuevo?.-ella susurró.

-Aizen-sama solo dijo lo que quería escuchar, comprendí que esas palabras no llevaban consigo ningún rastro de verdad.

-Oh.- dijo, y se quedó en callada una vez más.

Una vez más que comieron en silencio, hasta que al fin el hablo.- He sobrevivido a través del tiempo, como ahora, debo aprender a adaptarme.-

-Eso es cierto.-dijo y sonrió. Y, luego de pensar en los planes de Urahara dijo.-te irá muy bien en la escuela, ya lo veras.-

No le dio ninguna respuesta.

Ella se sintió un poco incomoda y luego dijo.-Yoruichi me comento que Urahara-san está acomodando una habitación aquí, por lo que tendrás un lugar para quedarte.-

-Eso es cierto.-

-Casi te envidio.- dijo con un suspiro.-Este lugar siempre está tan lleno de emoción. Vivir por propia cuenta puede resultar muy solitario a veces.

-Creo que yo preferiría estar solo.-respondió

Fue en ese momento que Urahara saco la cabeza por la puerta y dijo.-Limpiamos un lugar para ti, si ustedes ya están listos, Yoruichi quiere asegurarse de que Ulquiorra descanse un poco.

-Si seguro.-ella dijo y se puso de pie.

Ulquiorra se quedó ahí. Como él comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, ella no le pudo ayudar pero lo llamo.- si no puedo verte antes de volver a casa, voy a buscarte en la escuela.-

Se dio la vuelta y la miro por un momento y rápidamente asintió. Con eso se fue, ella se sentó y pensó en como las cosas se habían vuelto raras. Aunque era extraño tenerlo aquí, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada también.

Ella lo había traído nuevamente a partir de las cenizas con la intención de darle una segunda oportunidad como ser humano; para encontrar a su corazón. Ella aun creía que podría entrar en razón. Negarse a Aizen antes de salir de Hueco Mundo fue el primer paso, aun así ella no iba con un muchacho cualquiera dijo para sí misma, el camino sería muy difícil, pero tenía la fe que con sus amigos ayudándolo, Ulquiorra encontraría su camino.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... Me he divertido traduiendo esta ultima parte... jajaja lo que dice Urahara si me mato.-... "Ves ya estas Listo" jajaja me imagino la cara de todos al oir eso... ahora esto se pondra super interesante como dice Orihime... ya empeze a traducir el 6to capitulo, espero subirlo dentro de dos semanas.

bueno se me ha hecho tarde y debo regresar... Hoy no esta conmigo Ulquiorra asi que debo despedirme en su nombre...

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo!

Un abrazo!


	6. Capitulo 6 Desafío

Se que no tengo perdón, lo se he pasado por tantas cosas...pero bueno les dejo el capitulo esperado desde hace mucho...hay muchas cosas... ya empeze el siguiente, espero tenerlo en poco tiempo para subirlo...

Bueno gracias por leer...

Los personajes le pertenecen al gran mangaka Tite Kubo.

La Historia le pertenece a **OveractiveImagination39**

Y la traducción o intento es mía...

* * *

Capítulo 6. Desafío

Orihime se detuvo frente a la habitación en la que se encontraba durmiendo Ulquiorra. Ella se había duchado y se había cambiado, y estaba a punto de regresar a su casa, pero, aun no, tenía otra cosa que quería hacer antes de irse de casa de Urahara. En silencio, ella abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación y entro.

Kisuke le había dicho que la habitación solía usarse como bodega, pero habían limpiado y sacaron todo para hacer espacio para Ulquiorra. Ella imagino que Urahara se estaba quedando sin espacio en la vivienda, en la parte trasera de la tienda para ser precisos. Parecía ser que todas las "Personas" fuera de lugar o extrañas terminaran aquí. Y ahora el antiguo Cuarto Espada lo llamaría Hogar también.

La habitación en si era bastante pequeña. Urahara había conseguido colocar un escritorio y una librera a lo largo de pared que alojaba la única ventana del cuarto. Un futón en el suelo ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio restante. Era un poco estrecho, pero por lo menos sería algo que Ulquiorra podría llamar como suyo.

Ella miro el futón. Ulquiorra aún seguía durmiendo, Yoruichi le había contado acerca de las complicaciones de la herida, la neumonía que había sufrido y que por ello lo habían dejado tan débil. Ella se había ofrecido a curarlo y él se había negado. Terco, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo? Sus otros amigos nunca negaban su ayuda, pero Ulquiorra era diferente. Él no quería la ayuda de ella. Él la había alejado y ella tuvo que admitir que en cierto grado el rechazo de sus habilidades hirió sus sentimientos. Tal vez él aún estaba enojado por lo que le hizo cuando estaban en Hueco Mundo, o tal vez le hacía verse débil si confiaba en ella para obtener ayuda. De cualquier forma ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y francamente no quería hacer hincapié en cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se despertara más tarde.

Se arrodillo a un lado del futón, dándole un buen vistazo de él. Anteriormente nunca le había visto dormido, era extraño verle tan vulnerable, pero incluso en el sueño se dio cuenta de que él no estaba relajado o en paz. Tenía una ligera mueca en su rostro y ella temía que su lesión le doliera incluso más que antes. Podía ver que su respiración era un poco dificultosa y pensó que incluso con el medicamento, todavía necesitaría de mucho más tiempo para recuperarse por completo.

Una vez más pensó en lo testarudo que estaba siendo él como persona. Para ella no tenía ningún sentido que estuviera sufriendo cuando podría solo fácilmente curarlo. Entendió que lo pondría furioso, pero en ese momento eso no le importaba. Ella ya lo había decidido, cuando él anteriormente la había alejado y ella no iba a dejarse persuadir por eso.

Extendió sus manos y por lo bajo susurro.-Soten Kisshun, yo lo rechazo.-

El escudo de curación abarco por completo su cuerpo. Se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo y rezo por que no se despertara para protestarle. Para su alivio no ocurrió así y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que su rostro se empezó a relajar así como su respiración se volvió más normal.

Cuando termino se sentó sobre sus talones y una vez más se quedó observándolo fijamente. Ella le había robado miradas durante la cena, pero esta fue la primera vez que ella había conseguido una buena vista de él desde la locura de Las Noches.

Su cabello negro, ahora liberado de los confines de su máscara Hollow, yacían libremente alrededor de su rostro. Ahora que él era un ser humano su tono de piel se había vuelto un poco más sano, ya no era de aquel color blanco tiza como era antes. Todavía estaba pálido, mucho más de lo que nadie supiera, pero no podría imaginar que él fuera diferente, y ahora aquellos rastros de lágrimas, como ella había pensado que parecían, se había ido, ahora parecía como cualquier otro chico de la escuela. Bueno casi, todavía había algo en él que lo distinguía, algo que no podría poner su dedo, pero eso lo hacía diferente.

-Tú sabes, que él no estará contento cuando despierte y descubra que lo sanaste.- Yoruichi dijo en voz baja a sus espaldas.

Ella no pudo evitar respingar ante la presencia inesperada de la mujer. Se puso rápidamente de pie, dio la vuelta y dijo.-Yo no podría dejarlo sufrir así, sobre todo cuando puedo hacer algo al respecto.-

Ella había intentado sonar confiada, pero bajo la mirada penetrante de Yoruichi comenzó a flaquear. Ruborizada dijo.-Simplemente él está siendo testarudo acerca de todo esto.-

Yoruichi sonrió ligeramente y respondió.-Yo diría que él no es el único testarudo aquí. Honestamente me sorprendes Orihime, por lo general pareces tan fácil de llevar. Nunca he conocido que desafiaras a alguien antes y sin embargo haces caso omiso de lo que Ulquiorra te dijo sin dudarlo un momento.-

Miro hacia el suelo y se mantuvo en silencio a la observación que Yoruichi le había hecho. Era cierto, y aunque ella no entendía porque, había algo en él que hacía que ella sacara su naturaleza desafiante.

Yoruichi rio burlonamente en voz baja.-Bien, bien esto podría ser muy interesante. Casi que me gustaría poder ir a la escuela con ustedes solo para ver que pasara.-

Regreso su vista a la mujer de forma interrogante. Esto causo que Yoruichi riera aún más.

-Sabes es mejor que salgamos antes de que él despierte. Por mucho que desee ver su reacción, debo llevarte a salvo a tu casa para que te instales.

Orihime asintió en silencio y siguió a Yoruichi para salir. Al cerrar la puerta en silencio detrás de ella reflexionó en lo que le había dicho ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ulquiorra al verla en la escuela? Esperaba que se sintiera feliz por haberse librado de ese dolor y malestar, que incluso estaría hasta agradecido. Eso sería mucho más agradable, que verle llegar a la escuela con una mala expresión sobre su rostro, de esa manera el nunca podría hacer amigos. Aún Ichigo con su ceño fruncido, más de lo necesario, tenía muchos amigos. Ulquiorra solo debía encontrar donde mejor encajaba.

* * *

 _Había pasado una semana desde que su padre había muerto. Había intentado todo lo posible para mantener su promesa al hombre por el cuidado de su madre, pero ella estaba tan atrapada en su pena que esa tarea ya había empezado a abrumarlo. Él preparaba los alimentos para ella, pero aun así se negaba a comer. Conseguía que ella se acostara por las noches, pero aun así sabía que apenas dormía. Si ella no empezaba a responder a sus esfuerzos, temía que su madre pronto también moriría._

 _Aunque él era un niño, muy responsable para su edad, también era joven. Y la carga que se le había puesto sobre sus hombros, estaba empezando a pasar factura. Si su madre no se recuperaba de su dolor, caería sobre él solo el empezar la siembra de primavera. Incluso trabajando codo a codo con su padre en el pasado, la tarea había sido agotadora para ambos. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Si no podían conseguir que los campos estuvieren plantados, no tardarían en morir de hambre._

 _La comida en el plato que había preparado para ella, empezaba a verse borrosa por las lágrimas que de nuevo estaban brotando de sus ojos. Lucho a fin de evitar que cayeran, sus ojos ardían y su garganta la sentía apretada por el esfuerzo que hacía. Su pecho dolía de la angustia por la situación actual que estaba pasando, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer que ella le respondiera. Tenía que ayudarla a encontrar de su voluntad de vivir de nuevo. Desafortunadamente su limitada experiencia lo dejaba con pocas ideas o respuestas._

 _En silencio, se acercó a donde estaba sentada y coloco el plato sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de ella. Puso una sonrisa en su rostro y alentadoramente dijo.-"He hecho algo caliente para comer, creo que te gustara. He usado lo que quedaba de las especias que te gustan."-_

 _Su madre seguía inmóvil, mirando tranquilamente a la nada. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco y sin expresión._

 _-"Por favor".-le imploro a ella.-"Madre, por favor come."_

 _Si ella le oyó, no lo demostró. Ella permaneció pasiva, la comida delante de ella empezó a enfriarse._

 _-"Por favor, Madre".-le rogó una vez más.-"No puedo seguir con esto. Necesito que comas. Se lo prometí a Papá. Yo no puedo fallarle".-_

 _Se sentó en silencio frente a ella y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Las lágrimas que había luchado por mantenerlas en su interior, se derramaron y empezaron a correr por sus palmas, luego sus mejillas y finalmente llegaron al suelo. Se quedó así sentado durante un largo rato antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta._

 _Sorprendido de que alguien había llegado a su granja, se secó los ojos comenzó a ponerse de pie. Sus piernas estaban rígidas de pasar tanto tiempo de rodillas, alisó sus pliegues mientras se dirigía lentamente a la puerta._

 _Al abrirla se encontró con una anciana. Algo en ella le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto antes. Ella lo miro fijamente y una mirada de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro._

 _-"Estoy aquí para ver a tu madre".-Ella le dejo ir._

 _-"Ella no está disponible para visitas en este momento".-dijo nerviosamente. Esa mujer le daba miedo, ella parecía tan enojada._

 _-"Ella va a verme. No he venido de tan lejos solo para ser rechazada por un niño. Déjame pasar".-_

 _Él la miro por un momento y estaba a punto de decirle que no, cuando ella se acercó y le dio un empujón. Él se tambaleo hacia atrás y ella entro a su hogar._

 _-"Tu chico aprenderás rápidamente que nadie debe oponerse a mí. Tu intento de desafió es patético y fuera de lugar. Ahora ¿Dónde está tu madre?".-_

 _Sus palabras le enfurecieron. Él era el señor de esta casa ahora, y ella no podía pasar sin ser invitada. Él le devolvió la mirada._

 _-"Usted no debería estar aquí".-le dijo._

 _Dio un paso más cerca de él y tomo su barbilla con sus huesudas manos. Le sorprendió la fuerza que tenía, y, la verdad es que tenía miedo de lo que ella podría hacer después._

 _-"Te ves igual que él".-dijo con un deje de disgusto en su voz.-"Pero es obvio que también eres su hijo. Ella solía ser igual, tan rebelde. Pero al final su carácter rebelde fue su perdición. Si tienes algo de cerebro en tu cabeza vas a aprender a reprimir esa naturaleza desafiante antes de terminar como ella. Ahora ¿Dónde está?".-_

 _Ella le soltó y él se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba sentada su madre. Ella le siguió con la mirada y dejo salir un suspiro de disgusto._

 _-"Patético. Yo te hubiese educado mucho más que esto".-_

 _Lentamente se acercó a donde se encontraba su madre. Daisuke se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. El impacto de lo que la anciana le había revelado lo había dejado congelado en ese lugar. Esta era su abuela. Sus padres rara vez hablaban de ella. Él sabía que ella no estaba encantada por la decisión que su madre había tomado de casarse con su padre, y que de hecho la había repudiado por ello. Y Sin embargo, allí estaba, la mujer que había sido la fuente de mucho dolor tristeza de su madre._

 _Su abuela se encontraba ante su madre y la miro fijamente. Después de un momento, ella echo su mano hacia atrás y golpeo a su madre con fuerza en la cara. Él golpe inesperado envió a su madre directo al suelo, y rompió la parálisis en la que él se encontraba. Se apresuró sobre ella a su lado y la abrazo protectoramente._

 _-"¿Qué clase de mounstro es usted?!".-grito.-"No puede entrar así y tratarla de esa manera!".-_

 _-"Tú madre es débil, y mimarla no le ayudara a volverse fuerte. De hecho, si deseas continuar tratándola como a una frágil muñeca, ella seguramente se marchitara y morirá."-_

 _-"Ella necesita cuidados, tengo que protegerla!".-le grito._

 _-"Eres un niño. Ella debe protegerte a ti".-Arrodillándose a donde estaba sosteniendo a su madre, su abuela continuo.-"Estoy completamente decepcionada de ti Asako. Tú eres una mujer mucho más fuerte que esto. Nunca deberías haber dejado que este niño se cuidara por sí mismo."-_

 _Su madre empezó a llorar al oír las palabras de la anciana. Un ruido desgarrador comenzó a escapar de su garganta y su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente en sus brazos._

 _-"Madre."-susurro con dulzura.-"Esta bien. Entiendo…"-_

 _Su abuela le arranco a su madre de sus brazos._

 _-"¡Niño, Fuera de aquí! La estas matando con tu suavidad. Ella no necesita compasión. Ella necesita algo mucho más si quiere liberarse de su piedad y su egoísmo".-_

 _Él se puso de pie con rabia.-"No hables así de ella…."_

 _La anciana se puso de pie con una velocidad que lo asombró. Llego a agarrar sus brazos con sus manos y le giro hacia ella con furia, mientras le decía maliciosamente.-"Tu madre siempre ha velado por sus propios intereses. Se dejó llevar por su corazón y sus emociones, y al final le costó todo. Si ella realmente te amara, ella dejaría esta patética demostración y asumiría sus responsabilidades como tu madre!".-_

 _Lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Las palabras de aquella mujer dieron con dolor el punto de él. Había permanecido despierto muchas noches pensando exactamente lo mismo. Pero él sabía que estaba mal sentirse así. Él sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse._

 _-"¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho?".-pregunto su abuela._

 _-"Ocho años a partir de este pasado invierno."-respondió con voz tensa._

-" _Estoy avergonzada por ella".-susurro. Luego con una voz mucho más firme le dijo.-"La gente siempre responde mejor al miedo que a la bondad. Mientras que la sigas tratando como algo frágil ella siempre confiara en ti para sus fuerzas. Si tú quieres que ella sea fuerte por sí misma, entonces tú debes empujarla hasta sus límites. Nunca debes aceptar la debilidad de nadie. ¿Comprendes muchacho?".-_

 _Él se quedó sin habla ante sus palabras. Iba contra todo lo que siempre había creído, y sin embargo las acciones de ella habían tenido una respuesta emocional por parte de su madre, que las que él no hubo logrado ni con todo su amor. Abrumado por su descubrimiento inclinó su cabeza._

 _Su abuela le libero de su agarre y le dijo.-"Ve afuera y espérame. Tenemos mucho que discutir, pero por el momento yo necesito hablar a solas con Asako."-_

 _Él quería negarse pero la verdad es que se sentía aliviado de que alguien haya llegado para ayudarle. En silencio dejo su casa y espero afuera en medio del frio invierno, donde su abuela había venido a por él._

* * *

Ulquiorra despertó sobresaltado por los recuerdos de su vida pasada que llegaron en su sueño. Se incorporó rápidamente, jadeando, con el corazón acelerado. Agarro su pecho para calmar el dolor que había llegado a colocarse ahí, cuando percibió algo extraño.

El dolor al que se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los últimos días, se había ido. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, se dio cuenta que la opresión que sentía en su pecho había desaparecido también. _No_ , pensó para sí mismo, ella no podía hacer tal cosa. Él le había dicho que no lo sanara y él había esperado que ella obedeciera su orden.

Frenéticamente empezó a desenvolver los vendajes alrededor de su pecho. Suavemente extendió su mano y toco el lugar donde la herida debería estar, pero solo se topó con una carne suave.

-Tsk! Maldita sea!.-dijo entre dientes.

Ella era una mujer tan tozuda. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de desafiarlo a cada paso? Esto era algo que lo había desconcertado en Las Noches. Había llegado a pensar que si él se resistió a cederle de sus necesidades emocionales, que la hizo sentir sin esperanzas, su desafío eventualmente desaparecería. Pero esto evidenciaba todo lo contrario.

Odiaba el desafío. El esperaba absoluta obediencia de parte de sus subordinados. Nunca tolero insubordinación de nadie. Era conocido en Las Noches de su trato despiadado para con los demás. Nunca dejo que las emociones nublaran su juicio. Sin embargo, ella lanzaba sus órdenes de vuelta a su cara en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

Pensó en Grimmjow cuando se la llevo para que sanara a Kurosaki. Él todavía estaba molesto consigo mismo, por no haber matado a la Sexta durante su batalla, pero estaba mucho más enojado con ella por utilizar esa situación para revivir a su amigo.

Él le había dado una oportunidad, una oportunidad de doblegar su voluntad y por consiguiente también era de parte de Aizen, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su determinación. Se dio cuenta de ello, a los pocos días de que ella estuviera en Hueco Mundo, que no daría marcha atrás a su decisión. Había calculado mal; pensó que había quebrado su voluntad, pero ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado en un inicio.

¿Por qué tendría que haber cambiado ahora que estaban en el Mundo Real? De hecho, él debería haber sabido que sería aún más rebelde ahora que estaba en terreno conocido.

Se quedó allí sentado, frustrado nuevamente por la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y trato de calmar sus emociones. Los recuerdos de su abuela combinados con la insolencia de Inoue, le habían inquietado. Una vez más, podía sentir que estaba perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos. Era importante permanecer al margen. No podía dejar que otros vieran que él se encontraba molesto, no podía dejar que ellos vieran algo que podría ser percibido como una _debilidad_.

El silencio fue roto por un suave golpe en la puerta, para después abrirse. Se volvió y se encontró con una chica de cabello negro. Era obvio que estaba nerviosa de estar allí, probablemente ella hubiera esperado que él siguiera durmiendo.

-Siento mucho molestarte.-empezó.-Yoruichi-san me dijo que te diera estas ropas para cuando despertaras.-

Se quedó mirando las prendas que ella sostenía en sus manos. Las ropas parecían ser de un material similar a las que Kurosaki llevaba antes.

-Son solo unos jeans y una camiseta.- tartamudeaba nerviosa.-Urahara-san dijo que tendría tu uniforme a tiempo para ir a la escuela el lunes.-

Permaneció en silencio, la chica caminó hacia el escritorio.-Voy a dejar esto aquí. Hay jabón y champú en el baño si deseas asearte un poco.-

-¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño?.-preguntó.

Ella se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su voz, pero respondió.-Al final del pasillo, a la derecha. Puedo mostrártelo si gustas.-

Él asintió y se levantó. Tal vez sería capaz de pensar claramente después de que hubiera tomado una ducha. La chica lo condujo silenciosamente al cuarto de baño, y después de mostrarle cómo funcionaba todo, se retiró.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo. Era extraño ver su rostro después de tantos años. Había olvidado honestamente lo que era verse como un humano, hasta que Aizen rompió su máscara.

" _Te ves como él."_

Las palabras de su abuela volvieron a su mente. Mirando al espejo, estaba claro que ella había estado en lo correcto. Él se parecía mucho a su padre. Solo que su padre nunca llevaba el ceño fruncido, su rostro siempre se mostraba sin ninguna preocupación, o por lo menos hasta que su enfermedad le robara eso.

Ahora mientras miraba su reflejo, era igual que su padre, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes, comenzó a preguntarse quién era en realidad. Los recuerdos de su pasado le dieron pistas acerca de quién era antes convertirse en Hollow, pero había dedicado mucho más de su existencia en Hueco Mundo. Tratar de vivir como un ser humano de nuevo parecía tarea imposible.

¿Podría llegar a encajar con los seres humanos en la escuela de Karakura? ¿Podría llevarlo a cabo de una manera tan convincente, como para mantener a la Sociedad de Almas alejada? Honestamente no lo sabía. Y en gran parte él se preguntaba porque debería siquiera importarle.

Sin embargo el desafío de todo esto había despertado su interés. Siempre había sido curioso, y la idea de demostrar a Kurosaki que podría encajar, era un atractivo a su naturaleza competitiva.

Esto no sería diferente a la manipulación que hacía de sus hermanos y hermanas en Hueco Mundo. Él solo tenía que observar las conductas de los jóvenes y utilizar sus inseguridades y sentimientos a su favor. Él entendía como jugar con las emociones de las personas, si realmente él se aplicaba, podría hacer este trabajo. Él no fallaría en tratar de encajar.

Le dio la espalada al espejo para empezar a ducharse. A medida que el vapor del agua llenara el cuarto, él se desvistió. Al entrar al agua caliente, sintió una gran tensión antes de que esta comenzara a ceder. El cuerpo humano requería de mucha atención y cuidado, era increíble cómo habían logrado sobrevivir. Aun así, tenía que admitir que la sensación del agua en su carne lo hacía sentirse bien. Cuanto más tiempo se dejaba que golpeara su espalda más control sobre sus emociones ganaba. Su mente era más fuerte que su corazón. No podía dejarse olvidar eso.

.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Hola que les pareció el capitulo, muy intenso acerca del pasado de Ulquiorra... les juro llore cuando lei la parte en la que él, llora por su madre, de verdad me partio el alma...

Ahora ya sabemos de donde sale ese genio de Ulquiorra... si su Abuela! esa señora si da miedo...

Se que es corto, y bueno espero, no tardar con el próximo capitulo, nos vemos ...espero les vaya gustando la historia...

Matte Nee!

Sohma.


End file.
